Make it to the top
by AhnHyoJin
Summary: -2016 UPDATE- Elesis, has always wanted to become a Kpop Idol and finally has the chance to achieve her dreams, the only thing stopping her is her rivalry with Eve. Elesis also meets Add, who also shared the same dream...Wanna know how This story ends? Read on to find out! -2016 UPDATE- Im back and have reupdated "ALL" chapters! Please read from the beginning its all new!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys~ time for another fanfic, gotta delete ones I didn't finish... Smh I was only a beginner when I wrote them, but yeah so I hope you guys enjoy! This story was inspired by an actual dream I had lol... But yeah before your read Please keep in mind that "SOPA" means School Of Performing Arts, just making it short. :3**

 **~IF YOU ARE READING THIS IN 2016 CONGRADULATIONS THERE HAS BEEN AN ALL OUT UPDATE AS STATED! THANK YOU FOR 20,000 VIEWS I AM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU ENJOYED, I WANT TO REPAY YOU GUYS BY UPDATING EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE YOUR ACTUALLY WATCHING A K-DRAMA! ITS MY WAY OF SAYING SORRY AFTER A 6 MONTH BREAK BECAUSE OF SCHOOL! THE UPDATE WAS TO CORRECT ALL THE ERRORS I MADE PREVIOUSLY... AND ADD MORE CONCEPTS FROM 2015-2016~**

Charecters and Classes:

Add~ 17~ Lunatic Psyker

Raven~ 28~ Blade Master

Elesis~ 16~ Grand Master

Elsword~ 15~ Lord Knight

Aisha~ 15~ Void Princess

Chung~ 17~ Deadly Chaser

Eve~ 16~ Code Nemesis

Ara~ 16~ Sakra Devanam

Rena~ 27~ Wind sneaker

Rose~ 17~ Crimson Rose

Pairings:

AddxElesis

EvexChung

RenaxRaven (In the far far far future)

AishaxElsword (Not much, since this story is based on AddxElesis)

(other ships might not happen until late in the story.)

summary: Elesis's parents were both Korean Idols back in the day, but both moved to America before her and Elsword were born, therefore making her speak both Korean and English Fluently. Despite her parents being idols back in the day, they lost all their popularity after moving to America and are only known by a few elders, this leaves Elesis as a regular girl living the life of one that's not popular. she had always been into Kpop and now since she and her brother have been accepted to the Seoul School of Performing arts, there has to be a way for her to rise to the top and become a celebrity.

BASIC KOREAN VOCAB (not dictionary Vocab):

Annyeonghaseyo: it means "Hello, how are you?" Usually done with a bow to show respect.

Annyeong: It means just "Hello" it can be said normally between friends or said cutely with "aegyo" to show liking, love, or just joking around.

Aigoo: it means "gosh" but isn't a real word, for example "aigoo this is hard!"

Aegyo: to act very cutely and bubbly. Idols are asked to do aegyo for the fans.

Yah: it's a way of saying "Hey!" To call someone who messed up or to call them in a upset way.

Omo: it's also not a real word and means "oh my god/gosh"

Oppa: It means "Older Brother" for females. It can also be used in "aegyo" to charm boys.

Unnie: It means "older sister" for females.

Noona: it means "older sister" for males

Hyung: It means "older brother for males

~Seoul 11:22PM~

"Korea, I have finally arrived!" Elesis cheered as she left the airport gates and finally stepped onto the foreign ground for the first time. "Yeah yeah big deal, it's not like you'll become famous right away!" Elsword teased. "Who cares if you become a street hobo! And ha it's not like you'll get a girlfriend at this rate now! you just lost all of them today!"

Elesis answered back. The two then called a taxi and headed to their new home, on the way to their new home the city was lively and had people always moving about, even at midnight, which surprised Elesis and Elsword, because even in their hometown New York, it wasn't as loud as it is in Seoul. "So... Seriously... How are we gonna adapt to this..." Elsword asked as they were heading to their new home. "I don't know... I know Mom and Dad don't care what career we choose in the future... But this is my dream... I've been into music and dance since I was 4 and an opportunity to go to a school like this isn't so easy, I'm sure we will adapt!" The ride was dead silent for the rest of the trip.

After an hour in the car the two finally reached their new home."Oh My God..." Elesis said aloud as she stared at the big house in front of her eyes. The house had two beautiful trees on the left and right side of the front lawn, the house also had a black gate right at the entrance, and a swimming pool in the back yard. "H-holy cow this is a biiiiig house!" Elsword said in awe as he entered the monster sized house. Inside the house was two stories high and The walls were painted in pure white, and the couches had no stains on them whatsoever and not a speck of dust was found, it seems as though the house was haunted to keep such a clean state. "Yeah, this was Mom, and Dads house before moving to America Right?" Elesis asked. "Well even if it wasn't it totally looks new!" Elsword said as he hopped onto the couch.

"Well, thanks Mom and Dad someday We'll pay you back, as celebrities, just like you guys were of back in the day." Elesis said as she hopped onto the couch. "And if we don't?" Asked Elsword. "Puh-leeease? As if... I will climb to the top... No matter what it takes... Besides I can be famous... You don't have to be if you don't want to." Elesis replied with a grin. "Ohhh... I'm so tired... I'm gonna sleep here if you don't mind... okay?" Elesis said as she pulled a blanket out of her luggage and wrapped herself with it. "B-but who's gonna make my bed for me?... I'm too lazy!" Elsword shouted.

"We'll do it tomorrow... It's midnight... We have to go to school exactly on Monday... That give us 3 days to rest since today's Friday.. so go to bed, Goodnight!" Elesis said before shutting her eyes and going to sleep.

~Seoul 6:48AM~ 3 Days Later

-Alarm Plays- "OMO... It's time already?" Elesis mumbled as she lazily turned off the alarm. "I guess it's going to be our first day huh?" She got up from her bed and went to take a shower. After finishing, she changed into her new uniform that arrived the day before, a cute blazer with the school logo on the chest area and a short skirt. "Hehe... It's cute!" Elesis cheered as she grabbed her bag and left for the school.

~SOPA 7:40AM~

Elesis arrived at the school and headed to her first class which was Dance. "Woowww... Look at all these students here... All of them ready to become famous... S-so am I!" Elesis said to herself as she entered the classroom.

"Good morning everyone! My name is Ms. Karis you may also know me as a former dance instructor for Berthe Entertainment one of the most highest angencies of all time... and today is your first day at SOPA and I congratulate all of you guys for making it here, which means you guys actually have talent." Everybody was shocked to see how Karis greeted the students, she said it in a nice and bad way. "So, let me get through the rules... Every Semester we hold a ~Talent~ show... It's not your ordinary magic crap... It's Music, and Dance... During these events, scouters come to recruit you into an agency if you get chosen? good for you, you have become a star! If not... Well... I would probably go find myself a job good enough to feed myself... Or, you know as they say practice makes perfect... Understood?" Elesis gulped as she thought about her future. "E-excuse me Ms. Karis, do we get to choose our partners for this?" A white haired Girl asked. "No... I choose them for you, or you go Solo, in life you gotta work with those you don't like, that's how it works Hun." The class was silent. "Any questions?... No?... Alright then how about our first lesson, today... Dance... I'm going to grade you on a scale from 1 to 10... With 1 meaning your garbage and 10 meaning your decent from the eyes of a dance instructor... Now Show me what ya got rookies~" Karis winked.

music started to play and the students all looked at one another awkwardly just then Elesis could feel steps behind her. The white haired girl was starting to feel the music and danced. "H-how can she be so confident on the first day?!" Elesis said to herself as she stared in awe at how The girl knew the choreography of the song. (2NE1-I Am The Best)

"Stop!" Karis demanded, and the music turned off. "You, white haired girl tell us your name." The girl stood still for a moment before speaking. "E-Eve..." She finally spoke. "Well Eve... I gotta say those moves were 9 out of 10, pretty close in my opinion, good job, as for everyone... Don't be a chicken... You got what it takes to be famous?" Karis laughed as she played the music again. Elesis was surprised that almost everybody was dancing after hearing Karis's insult, Elesis suddenly got shoved by Eve. "S-sorry..." Elesis said for no reason. "Ha you better be... I'm idol material and your just a regular." Eve said before dancing again. "W-what a jerk! She shoved me and insults me on the first day?!" Elesis growled in her mind. Just then another student was catching the eyes of Karis this student had white hair also.

He knew the choreography and danced perfectly with the song (BTS-Danger) "Hey, you... What's your name?" Karis asked once again. "... I'm Add.." Add looked at Karis without any emotion waiting for her to respond. "Well done, you got 10 out of 10... Perfect... This doesn't mean your gonna be famous... Just be happy for today." Karis applauded and so did the rest of the class. "Okay, that's it for today guys, next time you come here you are required to dress in Kpop idol Dance wear, and you'll have 10 minutes to change, understood?" Karis said as she glared at every student in the room. "Goodbye~"

"W-wow... Talent schools are hard..." Elesis said to herself as she left the class and went to her next class which was Fitness. As she entered the classroom she found Eve again sitting with a blonde boy her age. The two looked at Elesis and started to laugh at her. "W-what did I ever do to them?" Elesis growled. "Yeah what did you do?" A cutesy voice said from behind Elesis. "H-hi... You scared me for a second." Elesis said as she turned around. "Oh.. Hi I'm Ara Haan, nice to meet you I was also in the same class as you just awhile ago!" Elesis smiled back at the girl and the two shook hands. "Cmon lets sit together!" Ara said running over to an empty area of bleachers. Elesis sat down with Ara and the two waited patiently for the Teacher to arrive.

 **well that's it for Chapter 1 guys! It would be too long to add the rest of the chapter onto this, so it will be continued in chapter 2 ^_^ so I will update asap thanks for reading and leave a review and tell what ya think of this so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo, welcome back guys! I'll try to update asap on every chapter, this story is going to be one of my favorites, I can already tell c: please leave a review after reading Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: THIS IS IMPORTANT I WILL SKIP THE CLASSES THAT ARE OFFERED AT REGULAR SCHOOLS SUCH AS MATH, SCIENCE, BLAH BLAH BLAH, I WILL ONLY RIGHT ABOUT THE SPECIAL CLASSES SUCH AS DANCE, MUSIC, FITNESS, ETC. BECAUSE THAT THE POINT OF GOING TO A PERFORMANCE ARTS SCHOOL. THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING GUYS!**

~SOPA 8:20AM~

"h-hey, soooo how's it going?" Ara asked as the two sat there waiting for the teachers arrival. "Oh, well... I met this girl Eve, and she doesn't like me somehow..."

"Oh well that's a bummer!"

"sorry, I also forgot I'm Elesis, Elesis Seighart, nice to meet you Ara!" Ara smiled back and the two bonded well. Just then the teacher arrived "H-hellooooo everybody! My name Luriel! And I am your fitness teacher." Everybody bowed down in respect. "To become idols you need the voice and skill, second of all you need the body! So what better way then to be be able to excercise with friends in this class!"

Elesis studied the class for a bit and she found Elsword. "Whos that purple haired girl he's talking to?!" She thought as she saw the girl send a bat pet towards her little brother. "Hmm, it looks harmless so I'll just let him be." She said to herself before looking up at the teacher again. Luriel announced there was no Class today, so Elesis didn't worry about clothes, so basically Luriel explained the rules Karis told them before this time, she just explained how fitness would help the chances of becoming famous.

~SOPA 9:20AM~

"Whoo it's lunchtime, cmon Ara, let's go meet my little brother Elsword." Ara smiled and ran after Elesis. "Heyyyy little brother meet Ara!" Ara smiled and waved at Elsword earning her a stare. "S-She's your friend?" Elsword asked. Earning a Nod from both Elesis and Ara. "She's hot..." He thought as he waved... signaling for Elesis to leave him alone, earning a slap from his older sister.

Ara went out to get food, since it was open campus lunch, Elesis sat down and waited for Ara to come back. After 5 minutes Elesis decided to get up and get lunch herself just as she got up she slammed right into the tall, Lunatic Psyker making him fall onto a nearby table of students who were eating. "O-oh my god... I-I'm so sorry... P-please don't hurt me!" Elesis said as she held out her hand to help him up. "Fuck my life..." Add said to himself as he swatted her hand away and got up himself. "O-oh my god you don't know how sorry I-"

"It's okay..." He replied cutting her off with a glare. "H-how can I make it up to you?" Elesis begged. "Getting out of my sight?... You think you can do that?" Add said coldly. Everybody silently stared at the Lunatic Psyker now soaked in kimchi stew. "I-I... Y-yes..." Elesis answered as she bowed down and waited for an answer. "Well well well, look what we got here... A clumsy untalented girl on the very first day of school huh?" Eve applauded. "Keep this up, and you can become a clown!" Eve insulted Elesis once more, getting a couple laughs from the lunchroom. tears formed and began to fall from Elesis's eye as she ran off before anybody could see.

"Ha, Add forget about her, cmon... I'll go get you another unifo-" Eve was then suddenly cut off. "Shut up... Can't accidents happen?" Add said coldly before picking up his jacket and walking off coolly.

~SOPA 10:00AM~

"W-what's happening to me?" Elesis quietly said to herself as she was sitting against a row of lockers, tears still rolling Down her cheeks. "H-how embarrassing... I fucked up on the first day of school!" Elesis said to herself as she tried with all her heart to stop crying. She closed her eyes and finally just thought back to the time when she was with Mom, Dad, and Elsword, it's Only been three days since she left to Korea but it felt as if it's already been so long, since her last moment of happiness. "N-no... Mom..Dad... You guys achieved your dreams through sweat and tears... And so will I! This is only day one, I'll show that Eve girl who's boss." Elesis mumbled as she wiped away her tears and got up from where she was sitting.

~SOPA 2:30PM~

The first day of school has just ended and Elesis stood at the front gate and was awaiting for Elswords arrival... But bumped into someone familiar. "O-oh... Sorry Add..." Elesis stuttererd, she turned around and was about to walk away when Add caught her hand and pulled her towards him. "Hey... I'm sorry... I wasn't in the best mood at the time, so you don't have to stay out of my sight..." Add managed to spit out avoiding Elesis's eyes.

"But if you fuck up again... You're gonna regret it." He finally said as he walked off. Elesis rubbed her hand from the force he applied to it. *Ring* Elesis looked at her phone and noticed she got a message from Elsword. She quickly texted back.

Elsword: ummm... See ya home later.. I'm gonna hang with this Aisha chick for the day, so go have fun sis! ^_^

Elesis: have fun little bro... See ya at dinner Kay?

Elsword: Okay Thanks... Don't worry too much about what happened today, see you at dinner.

Elesis: oh it's nothing, Add says it's cool as long as I don't mess up again haha.

Elsword: NIIIICE! See you later sis!

Elesis shook her head from the thought of embarrassment and walked off towards the city. "Well... Might aswell enjoy Korea while I'm at it... Should I invite Ara?"

Elesis forgot to ask for Ara's number and regretted it. She would Have to go to the foreign city all by herself... "How boring" she thought as she slowly walked off.

~Seoul 4:58PM~

Elesis smiled as she found a cute restaurant "oh my god oh my god! Is that spicy rice cake?! I always wanted to try some!" She Squeeled as she ran inside. Elesis quickly ran towards the line and waited for her turn. After 10 min she finally got there. "Wow, this place is packed, can I have 1 order of spicy rice cake?" The lady nodded and called into the kitchen "Give us a second okay?" Elesis nodded and took a seat. Elesis heard a familiar voice call out from the kitchen. "Here's the last order of spicy rice cake!" Elesis slowly turned around to see Add once again. "Can I go out for a walk Mom?"

"Sure, just take the order to the young lady at table 9 and you can head off." Add did a 90 degree bow to his mother (Bowwing in Korea to your parents is respectful :3) and went to deliver the order to Elesis. "Here you go, that will be 3.99!" Add said as he set the bowl down onto the table. Elesis hid her face as she handed Add the money. Elesis, sighed in relief because Add didn't pay attention and forgot to look at her... But that relief didn't last long as Add came back with her change. "Here is your Change..." Add said as he stuck his hand out at her. "T-thank you.." She attempted to grab the money without looking, Add saw this and awkwardly grabbed her hand and put the money in it. This made Elesis turn around looking at him directly in the eyes.

 **well that's it for this chapter guys! Exciting, Elesis ran into Add once again. How will Add react when he sees her again! Stay tuned to find out. Thanks for the reviews guys it means a lot! And I'll probably add Lu and Ciel in the future, so be prepared because I'll update my charecter list!**


	3. Chapter 3

**W** **ow thanks for for sticking with me guys! In this chapter we start to see more AddxElesis, but they just met, so it will be slow, so please be patient my friends, romance starts chapter 5.**

Previously on Make It To The Top: Elesis is surprised by Add once again as she somehow managed to find him Coincidentally.

"A-Add... I-I'm not a Stalker!" Elesis said in embarrassment "are you?" Add asked a little suspicious about Elesis. "Y-yes it's true I'm not a Stalker!" Elesis felt like her blood was replaced by lava As her face heated up becoming Red. "Hmm... Okay... I trust you.. Enjoy your meal." Add said as he bowwed and left the restaraunt. "Oh my god... Why him of all people!" Elesis thought as she picked up a piece of rice cake with her fork. "Oh my god... T-this taste amazing!"

After finishing, Elesis explored more of Seoul as much as possible. She headed to the nearest shopping mall and figured she could buy some dance clothes for class tomorrow. After walking around the huge mall she was at the food court. "It's her!" Elesis hissed as she glared at Eve, and her boyfriend. "Cmon Elesis... Let's go shopping..." She managed to calm herself as she ignored the two and walked past by.

"Oh that looks cute~" Elesis said aloud As she held up a white sweater with lace from the shoulders down. Elesis bought the sweater and decided to head home. "I'll explore this mall some more when I invite Ara."

~Seoul 7:56PM~

"so... What's for dinner?" Elsword asked as he entered the house. "I dunno... Wanna eat out today?" Elesis asked. "Hmm, how about Kimchi stew?" Elsword suggested. "Eh, why not... You know a place?" Elesis rolled her eyes as she remembered what happened earlier that day.

"Yeah it's just a 10 minute walk from here." Elsword said as he opened the door. Elesis just noticed that her and Elsword were still wearing their school uniforms. "Oh do you want to change? I'm gonna have to wash these tonight... It's our only pair of uniform anyways." Elsword took awhile to think about it. "Hmm... I guess..." The two quickly changed and headed out together. "Lemme grab my hoodie real quick!" Elesis shouted as she grabbed it and headed out with Elsword.

"so... Your wearing shorts and a hoodie... In 45 degree weather?" Elsword questioned Elesis as they walked. "Hehe... All the girls wear this in Korea.. And since I got toned legs... You get what I mean..." Elesis shyly answered. It was true, Elesis's legs looked really good in short shorts. "So... How about Aisha... Is she fun?" Elesis asked. "Well... She's really annoying when she's pulling you around, but it's nice to meet a new friend anyways."

"so...you don't like her."

"Ehhh... She's alright I can deal with it." The two continued to talk until they finally arrived at the restaurant. "Wowww you can smell it already." Elsword sighed as he inhaled the fresh smell. "I'm hungry little bro, so let's eat!" Elesis didn't notice that they entered Add's restaurant again. Because all of a sudden the front door opened and the familiar voice was heard again.

"Moooom I'm back!" Add shouted as he ran up to the counter. "Oh just in time, were busy tonight so go take orders! Oh yeah there's also a shipment of soda outside bring them in soon okay?" Add nodded And quickly went towards the tables. "Oh crap..." Elesis mumbled as she put her hood up. "Oh it's the guy you bumped into this morning Sis." Elsword teased as he looked up at Elesis. "Yeah, obviously... I don't want him to think I'm a pervert.. I already ate here this afternoon... If he sees me again it will be the fifth time including school!" Elesis told Elsword to order the food to-go so that she wouldn't embarrass herself Even more. Elsword agreed seeing the situation his sister was in and waited for Add to come take the order. "I'll wait outside okay?" Elsword nodded in approval and Elesis quickly ran outside

"Ahhh-!" Like a miracle Elesis bumped into Add again outside, she fell but was suddenly caught by the waist. "She blushed madly as she looked up at Add, her hood fell down Completely revealing her blushed cheeks. Add however didn't pay attention as he had headphones in, and was afraid his mom would nag at him if he didn't do his tasks right away. So Add helped Elesis up without noticing Her and quickly moved the soda inside. Elesis stood outside speechless from embarrassment. "Luckily he was too focused to see me... He must be a hard worker." Elesis sighed in relief as Elsword came out and the two walked home together.

~Seoul 10:21PM~

Elsword and Elesis finally finished eating and the two decided to head to bed. Elesis tried to shake the thoughts from her head as she tried to sleep and worry about school instead. After making up her mind she closed her eyes and went to sleep preparing herself for tomorrow.

 **thanks for reading guys! This chapter was a little short because I needed to continue from last chapter, but next chapter will be pretty long :D be sure to leave a review and tell me what you like see ya soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god, thank your for the views guys! I really appreciate your support or this story, I really haven't been writing fanfics in a long time and thanks to you guys, I'm able to write again. Thank you! I hope you enjoy!**

~Seoul 5:50AM~

-Alarm plays- "shoot... I need to bring my dance clothes today." Elesis whined as she woke up. Elesis rubbed the back of her head and went to wake up Elsword. After successfully luring Elsword out of bed with a bag of chips, Elesis went to take a shower, like she usually does every morning.

Elesis finished and got dressed into her uniform. "i really like the idea of having a uniform, but having to change out into Dance clothes?... Well I guess its alright... But we only get 10 minutes? Why not 15..." Elesis said aloud to herself as she was drying her hair.

After drying her hair She grabbed her bag and left the house with Elsword. "Soo... How's it goin for you?" Elesis asked as her and Elsword headed for the bus stop. "I don't know... Life is really hard, but I think I can manage to become a famous food eater!" Elsword grinned which earned him a slap on the head. "Idiot...think of what Mom and Dad would say when they see their son on TV... Famous for Weighing 500 pounds."

"Oh... Yeah your right, I can't get a girlfriend then..." The two laughed at each other and continued until they finally reached the bus stop.

~SOPA 7:35AM~

Elesis was in the locker room changing out, she wore Short Shorts, a pair of black canvas vans, and a red hoodie to match her hair. After changing Elesis was the first to make her way into the dance class she made a v sign and took a selfie of herself. A moment after Ara came, "heyyyyyy, good morning beautiful!" Ara Teased. Add came in after, he wore Adidas Shorts and an Adidas Training Jacket zipped all the way up. Eve was trying really hard to show off as she wore heels increasing her height by 1.5 inches, with her outfit consisting, black leggings and a white and grey tight sweater. "Okay... It's about time to start class... Shall we begin? It seemed as though I already found out what your dance styles are, judging by your outfits."

Karis said looking at several students. All the students looked at eachother. "Easy, Your styles are based off of actual celebrities, only sexy concepts consist heals, hip hop consist of anything modern, related. Those are the two big things that make up Kpop!" All the students nodded as they finally got what she meant.

it was slightly-true, if any heels were included in a dance it probably meant it was going to be a sexy concept, not all the time... But almost everytime. And hip pop would include anything except heels. "Okay, so you guys are lucky this year because apparently we are sending you guys on a trip to busan, where you can experience a more district type dance style, there you will be taught by me, and my long time friend Valak, the guys will be taught freestyle dance and the girls will be taught The Sexy concept, both will then learn Hip pop together and we alternate back and forth everyday for 1 week, this will prepare you for our upcoming talent show in 5 weeks understood?"

"Understood." The class said in unison. The class was then divided into guys and girls for the day. Music played in several sections of the class each had different rhythms to fit either certain dance methods. Everybody was dancing to their own rhythm and the class was lively in a matter of seconds. Elesis was practicing something with Ara while debating wether to practice Which concept, Eve then suddenly shoved Ara into Elesis and chuckled as she returned to her corner. "Oh that's it... I'll show you what dancing is!"

Elesis growled as she stood in front of Eve and showed off what she learned from America. Eve didn't back down easily as she also returned the favor, soon the class circled around the two as they set the floor on fire with their dance moves. The song changed and it became even more sexier, all the boys were literally drooling now as the two danced to (AOA-Like A Cat) "I suspect a rivalry between the two, this is going to be fun." Karis giggled as she watched the two. After a fiery hot battle Eve and Elesis tied, both earning applause from both sides of the classroom. "What's your name Crimson Hair?" Karis asked. "I...I am Elesis Seighart!" Elesis announced confidently. "Well, well, well... I'll make sure to put you guys on opposite teams then huehue~" Karis was enjoying herself as she saw intense rivalry in their eyes. "B-but aren't you supposed to stop Rivalry... As a teacher?" Ara asked, slowly shrinking as she awaited a response. "This is not you regular school, plus.. Normal is boring... Alright well look at that... TIMES UP EVERYBODY CHANGE AND YOU MAY LEAVE!" Eve and Elesis glared at each other one last time and both walked off at the same time.

~SOPA 8:40~

"Aghh first day and I'm already sore..." Elesis pouted as she walked to Her fitness class. "Oh...great... Just great..." Elesis groaned as she entered the gymnasium and prepared her gym clothes as she headed into the locker room. After changing out, the first game was volleyball... Elesis was actually skilled at this game except her energy was wasted about 10 minutes ago. "Lemme explain the rules! Once You get hit your out, period... Not butts, 5 laps and you may go back into the game, got it?" Luriel explained. "Yess teacher!" The students said before getting in a line.

the game started right away. "Oh great Eve is planning something with the team, lemme guess...their gonna all throw the ball at me all at once..." Elesis growled as she ran towards a ball. Elesis gripped it before throwing with all her might, she wasn't aiming for Eve even though she really wanted to, because Eve would probably ruin her life if she did.

and coincidentally... She hit her own brother. "Hehe sorry little bro!" Elesis yelled catching a ball that came at her. "You suck sis... Like seriously..." Elsword complained as he started running.

After 10 minutes Eve was the last one left on her team. "Now I have a legitimate reason to knock the Hell out of her with this ba-!"

"Seighart!" Elesis shielded her eyes as Add

Ran in front of her, blocking a powerful throw from Eve. "A-add..."

"heh... Knock her out and were even..." He said before running.

~Seoul 2:30PM~

*Ring* Elesis looked at her phone.

Elsword: Gonna go play the Internet Cafe okay sis? Meet me if you wanna :D

Elesis: okay, don't abuse the internet okay? ;)

Elsword: yeah, yeah, go Do what girls do...

"what a pain..." Elesis rolled her eyes at Elswords response. "Okay, first is first, I gotta go shopping, too bad Ara's busy... So how about a market! I'll just get to eat and eat and eat yummy snacks! For a cheap price."

Elesis wandered around Seoul with the help of her phone again. She made her way to the open air markets and took a selfie. After that she ran around enjoying the scenery and people wandering about. Elesis suddenly heard a familiar voice again. "S-Seighart?" She turned around to see Add holding fishcake on a stick. "A-Add?" A smile formed on Elesis's face even though she really didn't know Add that much, not that he liked her either. "Here... Have this..." He handed her the snack. "W-why?" Elesis asked staring at Add.

"I'm pretty sure you know Eve." Elesis nodded in response. "Well, that crazy girl told me to follow here because she had no friends too hangout with... Well being a gentleman I followed along.. But apparently, she ran into Chung and abandoned me." Elesis felt good to have someone on her side. "I know she's a pain... But it's okay! If I can ignore her you can too!" Elesis said cheerfully as she held the snack up to Add's mouth, he was upset but took a bite out of it anyway. "Anyways... Do you... Umm... Wanna... Hang with me?... I won't abandon you~" Elesis joked.

"fine... Just this once... I don't like you Seighart... No more falling into me okay?" Elesis was surprised Add even agreed and cheered as her eyes lit up. "Cmon lets have fun!" Elesis said grabbing Add's arm.

 **alright this is the end of chapter 4... Chapter 5 will update asap, thanks for reading and leave a review if you enjoyed okay? Kay... Btw I wanna give you guys a shoutout for supporting me.. I know it sounds like I'm just repeating myself but really guys... Thanks to you guys I enjoy writing again... Thank you and see us next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh no school starts in 1 month and 2 weeks, i will not let it stop me! Thank you for reading guys with this constant support I'll be able to finish this story before, or even when school starts because of your kindness. I hope you enjoyed the chapters so far, enjoy reading this one!**

 **~THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED SCHOOL HAS ALREADY STARTED SO IGNORE THAT^^^^ ILL STILL KEEP IT THERE THOUGH.~**

Previously on Make It To The Top: Add was abandoned for being a gentleman, and coincidentally bumped into Elesis. Elesis asked him to tag along, and feeling upset he accepted the offer without thinking.

~Seoul 3:58PM~

"So... Your Elesis Seighart..." Add asked avoiding Elesis. "Yeah~ hehe, and your Add Kim." Elesis answered cheerfully. "Hmm... I can't believe I'm saying this this but nice to meet you Seighart.." Add said casually as he followed after Elesis. "Aww thanks, you too, nice to meet Chu Add!"

"Thanks..." Add quietly said as the two continued wondering around the place. "Something tells me your new here." Add commented as they continued to walk. "Oh my god i love questions! I'm from New York but you probably won't understand." Elesis joked in English. "Yeah, i do understand... I'm from Los Angeles... I moved here when I was 8." Elesis indeed was surprised... Add spoke fluent English just like She did. "W-wha-" Add managed to curve a small smile only for 0.005 seconds. "I'm from Los Angeles Californa..." Add repeated. Elesis was glad she wasn't the only foreigner at the school, but that didn't help much thanks to Eve anyway...

"Hey... If you wanna ask me questions... Why not..." Elesis pulled Add close to her. "Hmph.. I won't ask then..." Add moved away from Her once again.

~Seoul 4:39PM~

"we've been walking around for 30 minutes... I'll just head ho-" Add suddenly was grabbed by the hand. "No! We finally reached the carnival... Don't you wanna have fun?" Elesis looked really cute. "Eh... Fine... But don't whine when your Skirt is blown up by the wind..." Elesis just noticed she was still wearing her school uniform... "Ahhh your right... Well... Wanna go play the slow rides?!" Elesis asked. "I don't even know you that well... Umm... Forget it Seighart, you've totaled my uniform, stalked me, and have worn out my legs... Have fun by yourself." Add replied as he turned around and slowly started walking away. "Ughhh... Forget you... I'll buy chocolate for myself then!" Elesis pouted rather loudly. "W-what was that?" Add asked as he stomped back. "Repeat that again..."

"I-I'll buy chocolate for myself you jerk!" Elesis shouted avoiding his glare. Add couldn't help but be mad at Elesis, for insulting him.. Best of all Chocolate... Add loved chocolate... And this place was full of it.

~Seoul 7:58PM~

"Damn that jerk... I'm all alone now.." Elesis returned home and went to change so she can enjoy the rides by herself. "Why did I have to meet him?!... Whatever... He's just a jerk..." Elesis said to herself as she threw on a hot pink hoodie, and a pair of black skinny jeans, before leaving the house. She texted Elsword on the way to the carnival.

Elesis: I'm gonna enjoy my Friday okay?... Just grab some food on your own... I won't be home until 10.

Elsword: alright... Have a good time!

Elesis: You too little bro :)

After walking for awhile Elesis called a cab instead. After paying the driver Elesis stepped out and prepared to have some fun. The carnival was way more prettier at night then it was awhile ago, when she went with Add. Elesis entered the gates and finally took a big look around before heading toward food vendors. "Umm one small chocolate ice cream please!" Elesis ordered. "Oh, sorry young lady... The young man over there just bought the last one." The lady pointed to a boy wearing Black skinny jeans, and a cat hoodie.

"Oh that's okay Thank you." Elesis bowwed before running up to the jerk that bought the last ice cream. "J-jerk! You ruined my first day of school... Now this?!" Elesis knew it was Add even though he had his cat ear hoodie up. "ha.. I like chocolate, how does this even effect your day?!" Add ignored her and licked the ice cream. "Well.. I love food... And you took the last one can I have atleast one lick pleeaaaaase!" Elesis pouted as she made cute faces. "Your aegyo won't work seighart."(Aegyo means to act really cute, it's what a lot of Kpop idols do during fan meetings :D) Add answered. Elesis then forefully pulled his arm and took a big bite of the chocolate ice cream. "W-what the fuck... My chocolate..." Add looked very upset but Elesis however made very adorable faces as she consumed the ice cream.

"woow... I've never had anything that good since America." Elesis smiled in delight. Add didn't care and just glared at Elesis. "Your very stubborn Seighart..." Add commented as he ate what was left of the frozen dessert. Elesis giggled and teased Add. "Ha... You lose anyways Elesis Seighart is a Winne-!" Add suprised Elesis as he wiped of a stain of chocolate on Elesis lips. "Can't you be neat..." Add commented as he licked his finger. "Hey... It's not late yet... Wanna have fun?" Elesis asked still blushing from his touch. "Oh.. I gotta go back to the restaraunt, so your gonna have to enjoy by yourse-" *Ring* Add quickly looked at his phone.

Mom: We're sold out today Add! So you don't have to come back! Go ahead and enjoy your night.

Add: oh okay see ya later mom.

"My mom just said were really busy and I need to head back!" Add said as he laughed "oh really... She didn't say you guys were sold out?" Add turned around to find Elesis inches away from him he gulped in response. "Your gonna have fun~ like it or not, I'm not going alone!" Elesis said as she pulled Add after her. "And what if I don't have fun?" Add asked as he rolled his eyes. "Awww poor thing you will... Because I'm really fun once you get to know me~" Elesis winked. "Yah! Your lucky your a girl, you'd be dead by now if you weren't!" Add screamed as he was dragged onto the tallest roller coaster. "I'm so lucky aren't I?" Elesis giggled and sat down with Add. "Cmon give me a chance... I wanna make it up to you... I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Add." Add noticed such forgiveness in Elesis's eyes "fine... I forgive you... Just one... Then I'll head home okay?" Add crossed his arms and looked ahead. "Your really lucky to have got me this far seighart."

~Seoul 8:50PM~

"Didn't you have fun?" Elesis asked a she caught up to Add. "No..." He answered coldly. "Are you sure~ I had so much fun today!" Elesis teased as she attempted to do more Aegyo. "Yah... Stop.." Elesis giggled as she tried even more. "Is it working? Add am I too adorable?" Elesis jumped around in front of Add. "I had a little fun alright?... STOP...NOW..." Elesis ended her act with cat claws. "So, we're good now..." Elesis asked. "No... I'm going home now okay?" Add said as he put his hood down and Just walked away. Elesis smiled and waved back like a scene in a Drama Add walked off. And from there the (date) ended.

 **I really enjoyed this... Idk... Bubbly.. chapter :) it has a lovey dovey feeling. Lol but btw thank you for the positive comments guys I read all of them :O I am so happy that I have inspired some of you guys... I am so honored, it makes me want to tear up.. Well I hope you enjoy see you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Awww idk how I even thought of this story.. I had a dream about it but it was just scenes of Elesis struggling to become a K-idol... Eve was the enemy, but the rest weren't there so I pretty much made the rest up but the storyline is from an awesome dream. :3 sorry about the nonsense above lol, I just wanted to tell you guys, enough talk lets gets started!**

Previously on make it to the top: Elesis went on an unexpected date with Add, And managed to establish a friendly/hate relationship with Add... How will things turn out now?

~Seoul 11:58PM~

Elesis entered the house quietly and surprised Elsword who was on his phone. "Ahh welcome home sis... It's really late..." Elesis yawned. "Ha thanks... You should head to bed too little bro!" She said as she passed by him and ruffled his hair. Elesis decided to change into her pajamas and head to bed. "Today was really fun." Elesis thought as she closed her eyes and focused on sleeping.

~Seoul 10:30AM~

Elesis woke up later than usual... But she didn't mind, it was a Saturday after all. Elesis headed to the living room and turned on the TV. So many variety shows to guest star on... "I really hope one day I can be as popular as them." Elesis thought as she watched some more. "Hmm... Should I go shopping again?" Elesis asked herself. "Oh I have a great idea..." Elesis giggled as she grabbed her yellow odd future doughnut hoodie and some tight black shorts, and got dressed.

~Seoul 11:28AM~

"Hey... get lost! I don't need you here wasting my time unless you order something!" Add yelled, at Elesis who was standing next to him at the register. "Seriously... Y-you can't be here, go away... I don't want to be caught with you behind the register!"

"Cmoooooon... Aren't we friends?..." Elesis asked cutely. "Oh... Lemme think.. NO! This is work, not free time." Elesis sighed and sat down at a table. "Fine... Strawberry bubble tea please.." Add finally sighed in relief and went to make Elesis her Drink. After a few minutes Add came back with Elesis's bubble tea. "Here... That will be 1.50." He said as he handed Elesis her drink. "Cmon... Can't you show me around... Just for once pleeeeeease?" Elesis asked as she handed Add the money. "We're not even friends..." Add replied coldly. "But we can be! Hehe."

"You don't get it don't you... I don't like you... And you shouldn't like me... That's how it works alright?" Elesis pouted at Add's response. "Sheesh this guy needs some love.. He's such a boring jerk." Elesis said in English as she drank her bubble tea. "Yah! I can speak English too remember?!" Add yelled from the register.

After awhile Eve came in. "Ahhh Add..." Eve greeted as she strutted up to the register. "Good morning.." Add greeted ignoring the code nemesis's presence. "I'm sorry about yesterday, do you want to go to the park with me?" Eve asked. "No.. I've got work today." Add replied as he went wipe the tables. "Aww too bad... I might aswell order something... Can I have a small Sprite?" Add nodded and headed to the kitchen. "Well.. That's gonna be a dollar." Add said as he came back and handed her the drink. "Thanks Add~ Eww...What is she doing here?" Eve motioned at Elesis.

"Oh...Elesis?" Add asked. "Eww... I can't believe you even know her name... Why is the girl who trashed your clothes here?" Elesis could hear everything Eve said and felt like bursting into tears again.

"Well...This is a restaurant, she is a customer... Are customers not welcome to a restaurant? Yeah I don't think so." Add answered. "Hmph your right...Well then... See you soon Add." Eve said as she flipped her hair and walked away. "T-thanks..." Elesis thanked quietly. "Whatever... Just hurry up and leave okay?" Elesis nodded and waved Add farewell as she left the restaurant.

~Seoul 3:30PM~

Elesis came back home and turned on the TV. "Well... Just like what I usually do back in America.. Slump around and watch TV.." She giggled as she plopped herself onto the couch again.

K-Hot News: Hello This is Echo here! And I've got hot news for you! Rumor has it that the legendary Idol Raven has just came back to Korea, and will be recruiting young talent for his agency Black Crow Entertainment Globally! But Ren Entertainment, the rival agency of Black Crow is also going to host global auditions too! Be sure to tune in to keep up with the latest updates on!

"Wow... I hope I can get scouted... Or atleast become famous..." Elesis sighed as she spread herself on the couch and took a nap. It didn't last long as she got a text from Ara.

Ara: Elesis! I'm free today! Let's go shopping NOW!

Elesis: Are you Cereal?! What about Cafe BaNe? Who's going to work?

Ara: Yeah, My Brother Ran is going to take my shift at the cafe today so we can go shopping!

Elesis: Okay! Meet you at the Times Square mall!

Elesis grabbed her bag and headed out, on the way to the mall she looked through her photos. "Aww Add looked so adorable... I wonder if he'll get mad if I post it besides... He doesn't even have a Twitter." Elesis giggled as she posted a selfie of her and Add. To her surprise she checked her notifications. ~Add Followed you~ "w-what he followed me?!" Elesis panicked as the pic was uploading itself. "All I have to do is delete it before h-" ~Add Commented on your tweet~

~LunaPsykeAdd:

I followed you because I followed everybody who goes to SOPA... But what is this?

~UrHighnessElesis:

Oh :3 hehe sorry~ I just wanted to post a pic of me...

~LunaPsykeAdd:

Okay... But please ask for my approval next time...

~UrHignessElesis:

Of course, Sorry Add. ;-;

"oh my gosh... I fucked up... I hope he doesn't hate me.." Elesis thought as she got on the bus. "Hehe... Who cares, it's my life.. Can't I do what I want?" Elesis said as she took another selfie. Elesis plugged her headphones in and listened to music on the way to the mall.

~Seoul 5:00PM~

"oh my gosh... That looks super cute on you!" Ara commented as Elesis came out of the dressing room with a white crop top, white shorts, Timberland boots, and a denim Jacket. (This Is EXID's set during Ah Yeah photo shoot! Search it up! It's really cute!) "Awwwww thanks Ara... It was fun shopping with you!" Elesis said as she went back to change. "Thanks to you I also got myself 2 outfits!" Ara thanked. "Yeah but it's not over yet we only visited 12 stores out 400!" Elesis squeeked. "Hey, did you hear about Raven's comeback?" Ara asked. "Yeah, something about Black Crow Entertainment... I really want get scouted." Elesis answered as she brang the outfit to the register. "Ha that would be awesome wouldn't it?!" Ara said hopping up and down. "Yeah... Hey you want food?" Elesis asked as she paid for the outfit, and headed out.

"of course, I love food!" the two headed down to the food court and bought a bowl of ramyun to split with! eachother. "Haaaaa I had so much fun today!" Ara said as she took a selfie with Elesis. "Yeah me too... I hope we get to do this again someday as Idols!" Elesis said as she checked her phone. "I can't believe we both even made it into SOPA though... Theirs already Kpop trainees in our classes... We just don't know who they are!" Ara squeeked. "Do you think Eve is a trainee?" Elesis asked. "No... Judging by the way she speaks... Trainees should keep quiet... Not boast about everything they do." Are giggled. "Your right! But yet again, thanks for shopping with me Ara, I'm so glad we're getting along even though I just moved here!"

"Awww thanks Elsie I gotta go too, love you~" Ara waved as she headed home.

 **Thanks for reading guys!this is the end of chapter! Sorry for making it side stories... It's because I want it to be focused on what an Average life of a girl in Seoul would be like, don't worry, next couple of chapters will be back with more Drama, and romance! :D and a suprise awaits. See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aaaaaaaaaaand welcome back back everyone, I'd like to thank you for making it this far with me... Basically my fans would leave because my stories don't have enough drama... That's because, my stories aren't like other authors out there... Mine moves in a slowish real life format, where events happen so and so, thanks for enjoying my story and especially it's format :) Thanks** **for everything, enjoy! Sorry for the wait guys! I went on a trip and was tired, but I'm back in action now!**

Previously on make it to the top: Elesis hung out with Ara and asked Add to show her around in which He Declined...

Summary of what's going to happen: The official Third day of school starts and the class will take a trip to Busan at midnight. (Honestly its going to be fun :D)

~SOPA 7:56AM~

The weekend was over and Elesis was back in Dance class again. "So are you gonna team up with others for the talent show?" Eve asked Add as he was practicing. "Ummm... I'm not sure." He answered ignoring her gaze. "Well... You know... We can team up and d-" Eve was interrupted by Add. "Eh I don't like to team up because if I mess up it counts to all the group members... And I don't wanna be a burden." Add answered. "But your amazing! There's no way your going to mess up." Eve defended.

Elesis came towards Add and Eve. "hey Add!... Hi Eve." Elesis greeted as she reached the two. "Hey..." Eve groaned as she walked away. "Hm... Morning Seighart..." Add answered. "Yah! Will you stop calling me by my last Name?" Elesis pouted "sure... When you earn my respect and become friends which will be like... Never... Now go back and Dance Seighart."

"Add's a stubborn jerk!" Elesis thought as she flipped her hair and walked away. "Attention Class! Remember we have a trip tonight! So come here at 7:00 PM no later than that... The bus will leave at 7:30 so please arrive beforehand!" Karis announced as she entered the dance room. "Hehe Sit next to me Add?" Elesis asked elbowing him slightly. "Keke not a chance!"

"I'll bring chocolate..." Add paused for a moment. "No promises... Now go back and dance!" He answered swatting Elesis to go away.

(Skip)

~Seoul 7:05PM~

"Cmon... Ara saved a seat for you! SIT NEXT TO US!" Elesis pouted as she pulled on Add's sleeve. "No... Your a crazy woman..." Add answered coldly as he walked towards the buses. "It's going to be fun, like our little play date two days ago, huh? Huh? Amiright?" Elesis teased. "No way... We're not friends like it or not..." Add plugged in his earphones and ignored Elesis. "Aish... Add's a stubborn no heart idiot... Right Ara?" Elesis asked. "For your information I do have a heart!" Add yelled. "Oh so you admit you want to sit next to us?" Elesis asked once again. Just to be ignored. "YAH! I know those aren't plugged in!" Elesis yelled as she pulled the earphones out of Add's pocket... They actually weren't plugged in.

"Hey... Get lost... Can't I choose my own seat? Besides... It's only an 8 hour trip, with traffic, rest stops, and gas stops... I think you can handle it."

~Seoul 7:30PM~

"y-you gotta be kidding me right?" Add said to himself as he searched all the rows for seats, except all of them were full except one... "Aish... Be a man Add..." Add rolled his Eyes and sat down next to Elesis. Elesis's Eyes lit up with joy "Y-YOU A-"

"Shut up Seighart..." Add said as he covered his face with his hoodie. "Cmon... Let's play a game!" Elesis suggested as she bounced in her seat. "Alright lets play Stay quite and let Add sleep." Add closed his eyes and turned away from Elesis. After a few minutes Add felt awkward he turned around slowly to come face to face with the Grand Master. "Have I won yet?!" She whispered. "Oh my god..." Add said to himself as he turned back and closed his eyes. After a minute or so he felt Elesis breathing on his neck.

"Seighart... You win.. Now leave me alone..." Add managed to whisper as he opened his eyes again. He slowly turned around to see the annoying Red head, fast asleep. "Finally... I can actually sleep now.." Add yawned

~Seoul 8:00PM~

The bus suddenly stopped and all students were allowed to get some snacks from the gas station while the buses fuel up. "Oh Hello~" Elesis greeted Add as she woke up and wiped off some drool. "Hi..." Add replied ignoring Elesis's Adorable aura right behind him. "your annoying as Fuck... I've only been with you for 30 minutes and it feels like hell..." Add said as he went out to buy some food. "H-hey wait for me!" Elesis shouted as she ran after Add.

"I-I didn't do anything... Are you sure im annoying?" Elesis asked as she stuck close to Add. "Yeah... I just... Don't like you... You have this Aura... That... I don't know just go away.." Add replied coldly as he grabbed a bottle of soda, and went to pay for it. After paying Add went out to a bench to stretch his muscles. "Cmon cheer up! Let's sing a song!" Elesis suggested as she acted cute and bubbly in front of Add. "No... Stop..." Add was late on that as Elesis was already searching through her phone.

"Do you like SISTAR? How about EXID? Oh I know... How about a male and female song?" Elesis asked as she scrolled through her songs. "How about... Somet-" Add didn't get to finish his sentence as he was cut off by Elesis. "Oh my god good choice Add let's sing, Something!"

(GIRLS DAY- SOMETHING) /Gdma5UiMaEQ

The song was beginning and Elesis tried to force Add into singing. "Cmon Add you have the intro, siiiing!" Elesis grew bored Of Add's attitude and started to sing the female part. Add couldn't believe Elesis was trying so hard, Her voice was beautiful He thought. Add couldn't help but stare at Elesis who was enjoying herself. "C'mon here comes the chorus! Sing Add!" Add shook his head as Elesis got up from the bench and did the sexy dance that went with the song. He stared in awe... "How did she go from dorky to Sexy so fast?" Add blushed. "Alright! Stop dancing and I'll sing!" Add gave in. "you did it! Now cmon sing with me!" Elesis cheered in between. "Your lucky this is one of my favorite songs..." Add sighed. The finished the song together then took a walk before heading back onto the bus.

Somewhere near Add and Elesis a man recorded the two. After Add and Elesis finished singing the man put his phone away and proceeded to call a suspicious number.

"H-hello?"

"hey, this is Edan... I have just found two young students and want to scout them... Is it okay?"

"Sure why not? Send me what you got and I'll leave it up to my judges to decide if they qualify for... Black crow Entertainment."

 **aaaaaand that's all my friends! thank you for reading Elesis somehow successfully forced Add into singing :D Elesis is also one step towards her dream... Hehe thanks guys see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody, I wanna ask you guys a question real quick, would you like me to add more Kpop? I know this story is based around becoming a k-idol, but I also want to give a natural Elsword feel to it too. Sorry, for the wait, now here we gooooooooo!**

Previously on make it to the top: The SOPA students goes on a trip to Busan and Elesis forced Add to sing with her and were caught by an unknown source. Elesis is in for a wild ride as her dreams are closer then they appear.

~Somewhere on the way to Busan 11:24PM~

"Mhmm..ughhh... Give me.. More of that Hanwoo.." Elesis mumbled as she fell asleep on Add's shoulder. "Yah! Your drooling on me!" Add said as he tried to shake off the adorable Red head who clung onto his left arm. Elesis moaned and continued to drool about food. "What the fuck... Get off now..." Add demanded. Elesis started to nibble on his shoulder. "H-hey that's gross, knock it off." Add quietly shouted. Elesis made her way to Add's neck and took a nice tug with her teeth. Add was really uncomfortable at this point.

especially as a 17 year old male he's having a war of harmones in his body from Her touch. "Alright that's it!" Add shook his arm with all of his might sending Elesis onto Ara's body. "W-what was that for?!" Elesis shouted as she woke up. "Are you trying to seduce me in your sleep?" Add asked. A blush formed on Elesis's cheeks as she tried to hide her face. "Uhhh..ughhmmm... Ara Help Me!" Elesis screamed in panic.

"Umm...You smelled like beef?" Ara suggested a reason. "Y-yeah... Tasty... Beef..." Elesis started to drool again. "Wow... Okay, nice excuse..." Add said as he rolled his eyes and turned the other way.

~Back in Seoul 1:00AM~

"So what do you think boss?" Edan asked. "Hmmm they are really good, why didn't you go after them?" Raven questioned. "Well, about that... they were forced to get into a bus probably because of a class trip... Too bad they weren't wearing their school uniforms." Edan sighed in disappointment. "Well... Atleast we found two young talents Edan... The problem is... We need to snatch them before That Rena does... Black crow Entertainment has always been fighting against REN Entertainment... I'll send my scouters out to find them... Make sure to keep and eye out for the talented pair alright?" Raven thanked Edan and went back to work. "Thank you Sir, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for the two." Edan bowed to his boss and left the office.

~Busan 3:21AM~

"Baby Goodnight, jaljjayo Goodnight Geureom nan Dancing, Dancing, Dancing in the MoonLight! Woah~ Woah~" (Baby Goodnight-B1A4) Elesis sang by herself as the bus headed closer and closer to Busan. "Hey can you like Shut Up?" Eve commented from the front of the bus. "O-oh... Sorry about that..." Elesis apologized as she turned the song off and tucked her phone away. It was a really quite ride now, a lot of students were sleeping including Ara and Add. The few that were awake were either On their phone or talking. "A-Add?" Turned to Add to find that he was already asleep. "Awww dangit I wanted to share a snack with him!" Elesis pouted. "Well... I guess I'll-" The bus stopped all of a sudden.

"Goodmornin everybody We have officially arrived in Busan! Thank you for riding with us today and we hope to see you soon!" The driver announced. The students slowly got off one by one some tired... Some excited to explore the city, Elesis was one of them, she hasn't been to her true country in 17 years. "Ara, when we have time pleeeeeeeeeeeaseee, show me around!" Elesis begged. "Sure why not! Add wanna come along?" Ara asked as the group followed after Karis in the big city. "No... You two go ahead... I'm gonna use this time to perfect my skills."

"awww your lame~ please come with us, I promise it will be fun!" Add ignored Elesis and walked ahead. "Stop imagining Seighart... That was once.. There is no way I will agree, ever."

~Busan 8:49AM~

Morning came and everybody checked into their hotel rooms. Elesis woke up tired from the trip. She only got 5 hours of sleep but didn't complain, becoming a k-idol would feel just like this anyways, days on the road and air, she was determined to feel like this anyways. After fully taking a shower and adding makeup, Elesis picked out the (EXID-Ah Yeah) outfit she bought with Ara. White short shorts, timberland boots, A denim jacket and a white crop top, complimented by a gold necklace. "Oh.. I feel gooood today." Elesis said to herself as she grabbed her phone and headed out of her room.

"good morning Add~" Elesis greeted as she exited the elevator and found Add sitting down at the lobby. "Aish, Seighart is annoying.." Add thought as he stood up and left the lobby. Elesis wasn't the type to let things go easily she would do whatever it takes to get what she wants. "I-I'm not afraid of you anymore Add!" Elesis confidently said as she exited the lobby and chased after him. "Okay, Add wore Ripped denim skinny jeans, and a Nike Windbreaker... Of course I'll find him!"

"Add! I know your hiding come out and play~" Add was actually terrified by the sound of the red head especially since he knew her as an innocent, Bubbly, annoyance. He picked up his pace and walked through the large city. He wasn't really afraid of being lost, this was his hometown when he moved from America. Plus GPS is always available on his phone anyways... Elesis on the other hand.. "Shit!... I don't want to be the reason behind a lost student!" Add thought as he took it like a man and walked back towards the hotel.

 **Hehe this is it for it now guys! How was this chapter? I really liked it hehe, I felt like I was actually there watching the two as I was writing, I hope you guys feel that too while you were reading, thanks again for so much guys! Every favorite, follow, and review gives me the feels, you guys are the motivation that keeps me from giving up like some of my other stories. Thank you and see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! So it turns out things are going smoothly just the way I want them! I've never written so many chapters before which surprises me... Like a lot... But thanks for the reviews guys, I've reupdated some of the old chapters for detail, and typos, not all of them have been updated yet but 2... Soo I hope you guys understand and sorry for the wait. I try to update within 1-4 days! Hope you guys enjoyed it so far!**

Previously on Make It To The Top: The dance class of SOPA, has went on a trip to Busan, to prepare them for the upcoming Talent show at their school, the students are trying hard to train so they could have a chance at making it big just like Elesis.

~Busan 9:00AM~

"Oh look who came back!" Elesis teased as she followed Add back into the hotel lobby. "Ahh shut up seighart, I just don't want you to get lost in a city like this." The two headed back inside and awaited for their teachers arrival.

After a few minutes Karis arrived. "Attention, All students are required to have been approved by Valak that they have learned the basics of the dance styles, so instead of 8 hours of required learning time we will have 12, Understood?" Karis announced. The students all eyes one another in shock. "Y-your not kidding right? 12 hours?!" A student asked. "Yes that is correct, I will not repeat myself... You must put in the effort to get somewhere in life, now class... Follow me." The busses were waiting outside and the students got on one by one. As Elesis got seated with Ara the two decided to talk.

"so... Where's Elsword? Doesn't he go to our school too?" Ara asked. "Umm, yeah... But I think he has an intrest in Acting, I haven't seen him in music or dance, he's probably in theatre arts... I may be wrong but that's what I'm guessing." Elesis answered still unsure of what her brother really wanted to do. "Oh well, what do you think of this?"

"w-what do you mean this?"

"This trip, do you think you'll be able to learn something good enough to get through the semester talent show?"

"I dunno... I guess it really depends on the effort I put into it, I hope you do well too Ara, I'd love to meet you one day as an idol."

"yeah... I think the same about you.."

~Busan 10:12AM~

"Okay, nice to meet you everyone, my name is Valak, and I am going to be your dance instructor for the next 5 days, I look forward to teaching you guys, And hope you pass the Talent Show exams." Valak introduced, before splitting up the boys from girls. "So, girls you go with Karis, and guys you come with me, remember class tomorrow starts at 7:50 not at a time like this, since today is warm up day!" The class started and Boys danced in a different Danceroom, and so did the girls. Elesis took a peek into the boys dance room before heading after Karis and saw the large group of boys warming up with some street style dance. "Omo... They look so cool..." Elesis thought as she followed after Karis. Immediately as she entered the dance room. (Miss A-Bad Girl Good Girl) began to play and some girls began to release their inner sexy. "It's actually quite addicting." Elesis thought. Karis caught sight of Elesis and put her near Eve on purpose. "Nice outfit, Seighart... Are you ready?" Karis smiled as she changed the song to (EXID-Ah Yeah). /egqDPipqIAg

Elesis immediately let the music take over her body because she knew the choreography perfectly. "Wow your sexy as fuck~" the girls complimented. Eve stared in jealousy as Elesis finished the song. "Thank you~" Elesis thanked as she bowed and fixed her hair.

~Busan 12:58PM~

Elesis was practicing by herself in the corner of the dance room, waiting for Karis to come and check off that she had learned what was needed. "So... How did you get accepted to SOPA?" Eve asked coldly. "I was a student from America who majored in musical performance arts, how about you?" Elesis answered. "Heh... Not Bad... I was selected as top student of Musical and performance arts at KENT so I transferred here without auditioning, honestly I don't think you'll make it past the first Talent show... Your probababy gonna get kicked out, ha well have to wait and see~" Eve spun around and practiced her moves again. "What is her problem?" Elesis thought.

~Seoul 5:48PM~

"Any news on the pair yet?" Raven asked as Edan entered his office. "No, what I do know is that the busses were headed to Busan, I don't think it's a good idea to scout them there since their on a school trip, what I do know is that SOPA is having a talent search and R.E.N Entertainment will be there... Should we go then? and hope that the two are there?" Edan suggested. "It would be risky... But we'll try our best to scout them before R.E.N Entertainment does."

"I'll be sure to let the others know then, Goodbye Raven." Edan said before he left the office.

~Busan 8:01PM~

"Wow that was tiring I can't believe we practiced dance styles for 10 hours!" Ara sighed as she caught up to Elesis. "Yeah, my legs are killing me... We have 4 days left after tomorrow, think we can survive?" Elesis asked. "I don't know.. But I feel really bad for the students who gave up today, I just hope everything goes well and we all pass the show together." Ara answered as she checked her messages. "Well then... Should we... Head back?" Elesis asked. "Yeah, let's get some rest, maybe we'll explore tomorrow when class finishes." Elesis and Ara both headed back to te hotel and prepared themselves for their next day in busan.

 **Sorry about the delay and shortness of this chapter guys! It's just that I felt my chapters were not really detailed, so if your waiting for more I am sorry that it took so long! I went back and updated 2-3 chapters so far, so if you want you can go back and revisit the memories again this time, without typos, and really detailed. Thank you see you next time! (Btw next chapter will be more Add and Elesis!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy guys welcome back! I feel like I can actually get far now! So let's start shall we?! Btw I try to make this story move in time, like how a k-drama would, so... If you stick around enough the drama gets really intense, thanks for understanding**

Previously on make it to the top: The dance class of SOPA go on a trip to Busan and learn passion and style from A teacher named Valak, the students have 4 days left until heading back and preparing for the Talent show.

~Busan 7:20AM~

All students have woken up and arrived at the dance studio. "alright welcome to day two of your intense Training everybody! I congratulate the majority of you who didn't give up... Yet." Valak chuckled as he went up to a whiteboard in the dance room. "Okay, so today we're gonna learn about passion, in order for you to dance, you need to be one with the music, anybody can reach that by bouncing around or a few moments, but who would want to see that on stage right?" Valak asked as he raised an eyebrow at the class.

"right!" The class responded in unison. "So, in conclusion your dance must be one with the music from the start, as it picks up the Beat. This is really helpful when you create choreography for yourself and group members." Valak then motioned the class to stand up and resume practicing. Everybody practiced despite their lack of sleep "Keep in mind to be one with the music, that is the meaning of passion! While I go around and correct you guys for any problems." The class resumed their practices as usual. While some tried to make dance moves before hand to use in the Talent show.

Elesis was practicing and looked through the mirror to see Eve in the background dancing and also looking at Her through the mirror. "I get it... Your one of the populars... Just like in America..." Elesis thought as she continued to dance. "I can't believe it... Im the best... That Elesis girl is always trying to be the center of attention! Heck she might of hit Add on purpose to become popular around the students... Go back to where you came Loser!" Eve thought as she looked at Elesis through the mirrors.

~Busan 12:29PM~

"Add don't avoid me!" Elesis yelled as she ran after Add who turned the corner. The students had a 15 minute lunch break and could go out and eat under the time given, which Add would always use to avoid Elesis. "Can't you see what I'm asking of you?" Elesis asked as she caught up to Add. "I'm really sorry about the first day... And I want to be friends... Besides Ara, your the one who's different from the others... What I'm asking for is a chance... I can't stand having this burden on my shoulder.." Elesis begged as she got on her knees. "Seighart Get up, it's embarrassing... I don't think it's going to be a good idea but if your gonna be stubborn like this I have no choice but to give in... Anyways I'm human and gotta learn to forgive people..." Add sighed as he helped Elesis up.

"W-wait.. Add.. Y-you forgive me?!" Elesis' asked as her eyes lit up with joy. "Are you-"

"Just lucky... Seighart." Elesis felt her heart burst as all the pain she gathered from the beginning was lifted. "Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you so muuuuuch!" Elesis cheered as she hugged Add's arm tightly. "Yah get off! We're not exactly friends..." Add stated as he pried off the Red head who was attached to his arm, and went to go buy lunch.

~Busan 3:49PM~

class was going to end in less than 10 minutes, so everybody was giving it their all in the short amount given to strengthen their knowledge and dance skills. As time went by the clock finally ticked 4:00 and class had ended everybody thanked the teacher and headed out. "Well... That gives us some time to hangout!" Elesis cheered as she pulled Add and Ara together and squeezed herself in between. "No... I'm glad that the burden is lifted of your shoulders but, I have other things to attend to tonight, so maybe some other time..." Add answered as the three headed out. "B-but Ara is here with us... We could all go together... As friends..." Elesis pouted as she looked at Add with Puppy eyes. "Cmon Add, one day isn't going to hurt!" Ara teased as she sided with Elesis. "It's going to be his second time actually~" Elesis winked. "Yah! Stop it!" Add's face got red. "W-wait... You two hung out already?" Ara asked, surprised from Elesis's answer.

"Yuuuup, and we're going to have fun today again~ please come with us Add!" Elesis begged as she tried her Aegyo again. "You know what.. Fine... But I have something to do tonight so I'll leave you in the dust you've been warned so don't complain when I leave..." Add answered in defeat. "Who cares well come with you, no matter how lame it is!" Elesis smiled as Add took over the role of leader and lead the way.

Elesis is in for a surprise she did not expect.

~Busan 5:48PM~

After heading back to the hotel and cleaning up from the dance practices. Add, Ara, and Elesis finally met up in the lobby and we're ready to head out. "So... Where do you wanna go?" Add asked in a bored tone. "Ahhh cheer up, how about a place that has foooood!" Elesis cheered. "Ummm... Okay then.. How about you Ara?" Add asked once again. "Hmm... I'd love to go shopping you know a place where there's a mall or just stores everywhere?" Ara asked slightly embarrassed from her shopping habit. "Umm sure... We can try the town square, it would take us 10 minutes to get there by Car." Add answered as he headed out without warning. "H-hey wait up!" Elesis yelled as she and Ara ran after Add.

After calling a cab and heading up to The heart of Busan, they finally ended up at The city square. There we're plenty of food vendors and many stores to shop in. Best of all it was a perfect place for three friends to just hang out and relax. "Wowwwww it's awesome! How do you know about this place Add?" Elesis asked as she looked around in awe. "None of your buisness now go on..." Add sat down at a bench and motioned for Elesis and Ara to leave.

"Hehe... Do you really think I would leave you here and go with Ara?" Elesis sighed as she sat down with Add. "Hehe... We're not leavin this place, like it or not until you have some Fun~" Elesis giggled.

 **Okay thats it for chapter 10 guys! Next chapter is full of bubbly scenes. Thank you for reading guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**wellllll, hello again everybody thank you so much for reviews they mean so much too me, and also I feel really bad about the 3 day wait and hope you guys forgive me ;-; I'll try to keep all of you in mind for the rest of the story... I'm sorry... Well enough of my lame story, let's get to the real story!**

Previously on Make it to the top: Add, Ara and Elesis, all go to explore Busan's City life for a day.

~Busan 6:00PM~

"Alright... Make it fast... I gotta go do something by myself later at 10!" Add warned as he walked after Elesis and Ara holding 3 bags of clothes that they each bought. "Oh my god look at those Heels!" Ara squealed as she pointed at a store. "Enough... I'm not gonna weigh down my arms with another bag!" Add complained as he lightly nudged Ara with his foot. "Here you go!"

Add didn't notice Elesis left him and went to buy something while he was scolding Ara. "W-what?! No way how am I..." Elesis bought a hoodie and wrapped it around Add's neck. "Hehe" was the sound Elesis made as she tried to force some aegyo onto Add, for him to hold her bags. "Hmm... Fine.. But I'll never go shopping with you guys ever again." Add moaned. "Ahhhh I kinda feel bad for Add..lets go somewhere else before we buy something else alright?" Ara suggested. "Thank god! Finally I ca-" Elesis waved for Add and Ara to follow her. "Good idea Ara! But right after I check out those jackets~" Elesis giggled.

~Busan 7:01PM~

"By the way what were you gonna do later anyways?" Elesis asked as the three roamed the big city. "Oh... It's nothing... I just wanted to make up an excuse... But since your so stubborn I decided to tag along anyways." Elesis frowned at Add. "So... You didn't want to hang out?" She asked a little disappointed. "Well... We made up but we're not friends yet..." Elesis smiled at the thought. "But you still came along in the end! Huh? Huh? Huh?" She teased as she hid behind Ara. "Shut up! It's because I had nothing to do anyways!" Add yelled as he attempted to pull Ara out of the way.

"Hehe, stop it Elesis your gonna make him Mad." Ara giggled as she shoved Elesis towards Add. "Umm... Uhh... Where are we going exactly?" Elesis asked as she looked up at Add. "I dunno seighart... Where do you wanna go?" Add asked as he ignored Elesis. "D-do you know A place that sells Food?" Elesis asked as she held her stomach. "Not really... But I know a market around here." Add answered as he finally looked down at Elesis. After arriving at the market, they were greeted with snacks and foods everywhere, every vendor had something different, and also every restaurant down the street had something different too.

"oh boy oh boy oh boy look at those!" Elesis cheered as She ran towards a vendor that sold bunny ears for 5 dollars. "Can I buy one?" Elesis asked as she handed the man 5 dollars. After trying it on she ran back to Add and Ara. "Please feed me carrots Oppa~" Elesis said as she made a pouty face at Add. "Yah... Stop it.. I'm not gonna fall for it this time..." Add answered. "But you can if you wanna~" Elesis teased. "Hehe, Isn't she adorable Add? Like me?" Ara winked as she pulled on her pair of rabbit ears. The three slowly headed into a restaurant. "Ha, are you kidding? Seighart adorable?... Shes annoying." Add chuckled. "Ha your not handsome either!" Elesis stuck her tongue out at Add. "Well cmon guys, let's eat! We have 3 more days to go!" Ara cheered as they got seated.

~Busan 10:30PM~

After eating the three headed back to the hotel to rest up. "Ahhh before we head out to our rooms Can I have a group photo?" Elesis begged looking extra adorable with her bunny ears. "Of course! Cmon Add!" Ara waved as she got behind Elesis who was posing for the selfie. "Hmm... Alright I guess... I did have a little fun when I was eating so why not..." Add sighed as he got between the two. Elesis's smile instantly grew brighter as Add came and she huddled closer. "Alright everybody Get ready!" Elesis said as she made a Half heart that connected with Ara's and Add flashed a sexy wink. -Snap- "this is totally going on Twitter! Look at how cute we are Ara! And Add's expression looks fantastic!" Elesis cheered as she showed the two the photo.

"Go ahead!... How about you Add?" Ara asked as she turned to Add. "Hmph... Just this once Seighart... Just this once..." Add said as he rolled his Eyes. "Oh my gosh Thank you Add!" Elesis cheered as she ran over and hugged him. "Yah! Don't make me change my mind... Now excuse me, I have to go to bed to gain energy for tomorrow." Add whined as he headed off to his room. "Hehe... See you tomorrow Elesis!" Ara waved as she also departed. "Wow... What a wonderful day..." Elesis thought as she also departed for her room.

 **haha sorry about the 3 day wait guys I'm really sorry for taking this long ;-; ... But this is the end of chapter 11 I hope to see you next time! Goodbye see you soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back everyone! Things start to flow smoothly now :D I am so glad to have such good fans like you, seriously... I have never ever got to chapter 12 in all of my life! Thank you guys, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! :)**

Previously on Make It To The Top: Add decided to forgive Elesis and spent his rest of the day with Elesis and Ara, as a sorry for being rude gift. But 3 days have passed and the Class is ready to move back to Seoul what will happen in this chapter!

~Busan 6:58AM~

"oh my gosh I'm gonna miss you so much!" Karis sighed as she and the class thanked Valak for all the help he has given. "No thank you, I haven't met real talent in a long long time and these students?... They have what it takes Karis..." Valak thanked back. "Well Class, it's time to say goodbye to your second Dance teacher." The class got quiet as all the students bowed down in respect. "Haha, farewell everyone I hope to see you soon on the big screen!" Valak waved as the students slowly left the dance studio. "I'm gonna miss those kids..." Valak smiled as a tear almost formed from his right eye.

"ahhhhhh I'm gonna miss Teacher Valak a lot..." Ara frowned as she followed Elesis along with the rest of the class. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss him too, he was such a nice teacher..." Elesis answered. The class met together at a nearby Cafe where everybody could atleast grab a bite before they go. "Hmm... I wonder where Add is?" Elesis thought as she searched for her new friend. Just then she found Add at a table with Eve, and decided to overhear them. "Hehe... You've made a big mistake! Don't you know that Elesis girl was trouble since day one? I'm popular and talented, why don't you ever hangout with me and Chung?! And don't lie... You actually seemed happy in the photo she posted on Twitter." Elesis overheard Eve from far away. "Hey... Calm down... She's just a person... Everybody deserves a chance, you had yours and you fucked up! Now stop stalking me and go back to doing what you do, there is no way I'm teaming up with you for the talent search!" Add spat back as he got up from his seat and headed out. Elesis saw this and quickly left the scene so she wouldn't be caught.

"h-hey Add." Elesis greeted as she pretended that she didn't hear anything. "Seighart?" Add answered calmly. "Sooooo... Me and Ara we're thinkin... You weren't happy sitting next to us the first time.. So we're not gonna save a seat for you this time, okay?! So do-" Elesis was Cut off by Add. "Hmm... I see... But I actually wasn't gonna care if I sat next to you this time Seighart... I was also gonna start calling you by your name... Buuuut since you let me go, thanks... I'll enjoy the silence." Add thanked and walked off. "W-wait... N-no no no SIT BY ME! I WANT YOU TOO!" Elesis begged as she ran after Add. Add chuckled as he continued to walk away.

~Busan 7:50AM~

"Okay we got 10 minutes until the busses head off everyone, so please find a seat as soon as possible before we leave you behind." Karis announce as she stood outside the busses waiting for students to board them. Add was finishing up his kimbap at a table by himself when Elesis sat down next to him leaving her bag behind. "Hello~" Elesis greeted as she waited for a reply. "Hmm... Hi Seighart..." Add answered before continuing to eat.

"So umm... I-I bought you some juice in case you need a drink on the bus." Elesis giggled shyly. Eve saw this and turned the corner. After heading into the bar area of the cafe she paid extra and got herself alcohol. "Hmm... Juice you say?" Eve flashed an evil smile as she headed back to where she saw Elesis's bag. After successfully stealing the juice bottles, she refilled each with alcohol and placed them back into the bag, before heading off with a satisfied smile. "Wait till the school finds out you have alcohol!" Eve giggled.

"oh, cmon lets go Add! We have 3 minutes left!" Elesis waved as she grabbed her bag and headed out to the busses. Add sighed and followed after.

~Busan 11:58AM~

It has been 4 hours since the busses headed off but due to the traffic the busses have not left Busan yet. "Oh my god...how long is this gonna take?" Add sighed as he was seated next to Elesis. "Traffics slow today... Hehe I'm really happy how you managed to sit next to me." Elesis teased as she turned to Add. "Yah... It's because the seats were taken..." Add sighed as he looked out the window. Eve was in the front and was blocked so she could not see her beautiful plan go down.

"so... Here you go... I hope you like apple juice!" Elesis smiled as she handed Add a bottle. "Hm... Thanks..." Add replied as he held the bottle. Elesis took 2 big gulps without noticing the flavor wasn't apple juice until she finished swallowing. "W-what?! Have I been conned by a vending machine?!" Elesis thought as she spat out her third gulp into the bottle. "I-I cant believe it.. I-it tastes like alcohol... Oh my god... I don't know if Add's bottle is alcohol either I must not let him drink it.." Elesis thought. As she looked at Add. "Well thanks." Add commented as he unscrewed the cap and brang the bottle up to his lips. "N-no you can't drink that?!" Elesis shouted quietly as she snatched the bottle from his hand.

"here have some water." Elesis panicked as she handed him a water bottle. "I-I'm thirsty for Apple juice!" Elesis lied as she drank the bottle. She couldn't stop until Add looked away forcing herself to finish half the bottle already. By the time Add shook his head and looked away almost three-fourths of the bottle was gone. "Well... Thanks for the water then... I'm tired from practicing... So try to be quite while I sleep alright?" Add said before he shut the blinds on the bus and went to sleep.

~Busan 12:20PM~

it's been 10 minutes since Elesis consumed alcohol. "I-I can't control this!" Elesis said to herself as her face was bright red. The bus was quite and about 96 percent of the bus had its blinds closed making it more dark Which was not helping in keeping her conscious. Elesis never consumed any alcohol before and it was really hard to endure herself from being knocked out or drunk. "Whoever did this... You are so evil..." Elesis thought as she clenched her fists. "A-Ara?" Elesis called. "What's up?" Ara answered from across. "Come here for a sec..." Elesis called. "Wait is that?" Ara gasped. "Yes... Somebody replaced my apple juice with... That.." Elesis managed to say. "D-do you have any water?" Elesis asked. "Yeah... Gimme a sec." Ara whispered.

"Who did you think did this?" Elesis asked as Ara came back with some water. "I'm not sure... But I did see Eve enter the adult area of that rest area... I mean she could have bought some for herself... Who knows if she really did put it in your bag." Ara answered. "Im sure of it... I'm gonna have a big talk with her after this..." Elesis growled. "If it was her... Hopefully your not caught by Karis." Ara prayed. "Heh... Of course it was her..." Add said with his eyes closed. "How do you know?" Elesis coughed. "I saw her walk in there myself, and when she snuck it in your bag." Add chuckled. "Then why didn't you tell me you jerk!" Elesis snapped. "Because I wanted to see how you would react haha!" Add said as he laughed silently. "Yah! You jerk! Now I'm all dizzy because of you!" Elesis pouted.

~Seoul 9:58PM~

"Class Report here! Nobody leaves until I say so!" Karis shouted. "What is it teacher?" A student asked. "It seems as though a student from our class seems to posses alcohol! How irresponsible of you guys! It's Korea you have to be 21 to purchase alcohol don't any of you guys know that?!" Karis stomped. "Excuse me I don't think Elesis is from here." Eve grinned. "Is that so? Elesis Seighart empty your bag right now!" Karis ordered. Everybody glared at Elesis and shook their heads as she unzipped her bag. "I-I don't have any..." Elesis pleaded. "Just shut up and open your bag already." Add sighed. Elesis felt betrayed as she turned her bag upside down and emptied everything. "What the..." Elesis thought as she only saw her dance outfit and a water bottle. "She's clean... Do you wanna get fired Miss Karis?" Valak answered. "W-what the?! Aren't you suppose to be back in Busan?" Karis asked in surprise. "I'm suppose too be in Busan... But seeing that you had such good students and only 5 days to train... I want to come here and help them even more." Valak chuckled.

"And about your question... No! I would not want to be fired... an anonymous note was sent to me by an unknown email stating that one of our students had alcohol." Karis explained. "I'm glad your back and everything Teacher Valak but... Can we just head home now?" Add yawned. "Of course! Me and Miss Karis have work to do so go on home everyone!" Valak announced.

"H-how did this happen?" Elesis mumbled. "I threw them away when we were at a rest stop... Calm down Seighart..." Add yawned. "Oh my god thank you Add!" Elesis thanked as she hugged Add as tight as she could. "Hey, Seighart cut it out!" Add growled. "Do you know how much this means to me? My dreams could have ended right here if it wasn't for you." Elesis thanked again as she started to cry. "Come here~" Elesis said as she puckered her lips to kiss Add's cheek. "Back off Seighart." Add ordered as he place a hand on Elesis's forehead stopping the kiss halfway before it reached his face. "In America you sometimes kiss people as a thank you, especially if they totally saved you from having your dreams crushed..." Elesis defended. "No duh... I'm from L.A remember? But this is Korea so, it doesn't apply here." Add corrected as he dusted off his shoulders. "If you don't mind Im gonna head home to help my mom with the restaurant." Add said as he turned onto a different street. "Thank you!" Elesis shouted again as she continued down her street.

~Seoul 10:38PM~

"Hey what are you doing Up so late?!" Elesis asked as she entered the house to find Elsword on the couch. "Oh, I just got home too... I was busy at school finishing homework, and I needed help." Elsword yawned. "We'll go to bed you little turd!" Elesis joked as she ruffled her little brothers hair. "Geez, but Kpop star is on right now!" Elsword defended. "Just watch it in bed, other people gotta sleep too! Tomorrow I gotta make up a routine or something for the upcoming talent show!" Elesis shouted as she ran into the bathroom and changed into her regular house wear. "Me too, but can't we just watch this first? That Junior Chung is on the show and he's about to get judged." Elsword shouted. "Wait... What?!" Elesis gasped as she ran back into the living room.

KPOP STAR:

Berthe: Your singing skill is amazing but you lack the exact pronunciation of words, try singing a Korean song next time rather then an English song... Your dancing was also just fine.

Chung: Thank you Berthe... I will correct my mistakes next time.

Berthe: if you don't get eliminated that's for sure...

Rena: I thought your singing was beautiful, it's pretty hard for a full Korean speaker to sing an English song, however I agree with Berthe... Your dancing is just alright... Not good and not bad I suppose.

Raven: I'm going to have to disagree with Rena here... You had a week to prepare your song and choreography so even if you weren't a full English speaker you would still be able to sing English fine, take for example BTS and TOPP DOGG these are all examples of Covers done by non English speakers, maybe you should prepare more.

(BTS Jungkook and Rapmon- Paper hearts) /8r6UJQfvPng

(BTS Jungkook- Fools) /8r6UJQfvPng

(TOPP DOGG- Love me like you do) /YVN3McuztRA

~KPOP STAR CREDITS~

"Wow... I feel bad for him..." Elsword shivered. "Me too..." Elesis answered. "Don't worry too much though, if he gets eliminated he might be picked up or scouted by another agency if they see talent in him." Elsword added. "Your right! Maybe I should join next season!" Elesis suggested. "You got nothing to lose... Why not?" Elsword supported. "But it's late... Maybe I should head to bed... Goodnight little bro!" Elesis yawned as she headed to bed.

 **Wowwwww thanks for reading guys, the talent show is coming up and Black crow is still searching for Elesis and Add... But tables turn when something happens to Eve... This has been my longest chapter out of all, and this is the end of Episode 12 and Season 1! Just like a k drama haha... Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is going to be a very interesting Fanfic . I've never written anything with this many chapters in my entire life, and it makes me cringe just thinking about how far I got... Thanks for all the love and support guys. I love you~**

Previously On Make It To The Top: the SOPA students have returned to Seoul with a suprise of their Busan teacher joining them up until the talent show! Elesis was saved from being expelled by Add and owes him even more then she did when they first met each other.

~SOPA 6:48AM~

"Hello?" Elesis said as she entered the locker room to her dance class first. "W-what are you doing here Elesis Seighart?!" Karis asked surprisingly as she slammed the door to her office. "I-is that you? What are you hiding Miss Karis?" Elesis asked as she got on her toes and tried to peek over Karis's shoulder. "Yes it's me... And oh there's no class for this block today... Didn't anybody tell you that today your supposed to record your video profile? We have one at the beginning of the year, and end of the year to compare how much you have improved." Karis explained. Elesis checked her phone and noticed a missed text message from Ara. "Thanks miss Karis I missed a message from Ara... But why do you look different today?" Elesis asked. (Karis is in her true form and will be, for the rest of the story.) "O-oh its just I look like this when I wanna look... Sexy... And when I'm mad." Karis blushed. "I have to admit... You do look hot..." Elesis giggled. "In this case I'm mad hehe... Now head to the outdoor gymnasium! Or Your gonna be late!" Karis ordered. "W-why are you mad though?!" Elesis asked as she was dragged by Karis outside. "Oh, it's nothing~" Karis sang as she shut the door on Elesis.

"now that she's gone..." Karis sighed as she opened the door to her office. "DONT EVER SNEAK INTO MY HOUSE AGAIN YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Karis shouted at Valak who was on his knees praying. "Y-yes..." Valak sobbed.

~SOPA 7:00AM~

"Omo, it's packed here!" Elesis said as her eyes widened. "W-what do I do?" Elesis panicked. The outdoor gymnasium had a very very big soccer field and looked exactly just like a soccer stadium. There was a booth set up in the middle and a white spray painted "T" on the grass to show where the students had to be filmed. "I should text Ara..." Elesis thought as she observed the massive crowd.

Elesis: Ara?! I'm so sorry I forgot the text you sent.

Ara: Nono that's fine ;) where are you?

Elesis: I'm also outside... Wow there are so many students... 10,000?

Ara: 10,000 students who share one dream :D

Elesis: Where are you?

Ara: Turn around... ;)

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY you left without me last night." Elesis said as she embraced Ara into a hug. "Oh, sorry... My brother Ran said the cafe was run over by bees because a man who was studying bees decided to bring the best inside and knocked it over when he was reaching for a napkin... Small world huh?" Ara giggled. "Wow~ you look so pretty when you smile Ara! Make sure to do that later when your getting recorded." Elesis winked. "Awww thanks Elesis but I think nervousness will prevent me from doing that." Ara smiled. "So, all we need to do is introduce ourselves and what grade were in, then show off 30 seconds of our dancing and 30 seconds of our singing right?" Elesis asked. "Yep, that's the plan!" Ara answered. "Look there's Add!" Area pointed.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Nae ireumeun Add Imnida!" Add introduced as he bowed towards the camera. He then proceeded to sing a male cover of (So Chan Whee- Tears). And danced to Keone Madrid's Manalo. Add ended his performance with another bow and headed off the stage. "Oh... I'm next... It goes in alphabetical order..." Ara said nervously. "Goodluck Ara see you later!" Elesis cheered as Ara headed to the filming area.

~SOPA 11:34AM~

"it's finally my turn..." Elesis sighed as she got up from waiting. Elesis headed over to the filming area and fixed her hair before starting. "Annyeonghaseyo nae iremeun Elesis imnida." Elesis bowed. Elesis sang a cover of (Fiestar- Your pityful) and danced to (Girls Day- Something). She also bowed just like every other student and finished her performance. "Wowww I didn't know talent schools had a thing where you were suppose to record yourself..." Elesis sighed as she headed off to the cafeteria to find Ara.

Elesis entered the crowded cafeteria and found a large crowded circle of students. As she squeezed herself into the circle she noticed that Add and Chung were in the middle. "What's goin on?" Elesis asked worriedly. "Oh it's a random dance battle we have one every so and then, that's when we play a random song and the opponents must dance to it reguardless if it's a male group or female group song. Whoever doesn't know the choreography is eliminated." A student answered as he took out his phone to record. "Wow that's so cool!" Elesis gasped as she heard the songs begin to play. "Are you ready Kpop star boy?" Add smirked. "Of course, how about you?" Chung smiled. "I'm always ready." The songs began and the two began to dance.

(TOPP DOGG- THE BEAT) /nV13-3AX3po

(BTS- I NEED U) /hvUZb9NT7EY

(AOA- HEART ATTACK) /zq-spTKsjDc

(TWICE- LIKE OOH AHH) /tkgYw_gS2k4

(RAINBOW- WHOO) /3yt0oDhW6uM

(B.A.P- FEEL SO GOOD) /CMo2W5dqNcQ

(GFRIEND-ME GUSTAS TU) /DMOaEdw4KJM

(MONSTA X- TRESSPASS) /kixNa6BKYYQ

(MONSTA X- HERO) /FZ9lJ5ctd0s

Eventually Chung lost at (MONSTA X- HERO) because of the footwork. "Good job..." Add congratulated as he helped Chung up. "Thanks bro.. That was fun... Let's do it again sometime..I'm all sweaty now..." Chung answered as he checked his phone. "Oh, sorry gotta go dude, congrats on the win, I'll beat you next time!" Chung smirked as he bowed and left the circle.

"hey, what's up?" Chung greeted Eve still breathing from the dance game. "Why are you wasting your energy carelessly dancing with him, you should convince him into joining us for the talent show, there would be no way we would lose if he was with us!" Eve growled. "Sorry... I was really bored and the crowd kept cheering me on, so I decided to join hehe.." Chung laughed. "Fine... But remember the plan!" Eve sighed.

~Seoul 2:32PM~

"You wanna play some league of legends after school?" A student asked his friend as they were leaving the school. "Nah... I'm gonna study hehe league is like a drug... I've failed 2 tests already." The other student answered. "Haha well call me a junkie then cau-" The students were run over by a bunch of fangirls. "OH MY FUCKING GOD IS IT TRUE IS IT TRUE IS IT TRUE?!" One of them shouted. Out of a black van came Lu, and Ciel two idols signed under Berthe entertainment.

Elesis walked by and didn't notice the crowd and was run over by one of the students. "What the?..." Elesis groaned as she propped herself up from the ground. "Why are they obsessing so much over the blue haired dude and that girl?" Elesis said as she dusted herself off. "Your such a newbie, don't you know who they are?!" A Fangirl spat. "No?" Elesis answered nervously. "Their legendary! They debuted 6 years ago Ciel debuted when he was 18 and is part of the boygroup Royel, and Lu debuted at 13 and is part of the girlgroup Noblesse! And their sub-unit is called LuCiel!" The fangirl explained as she rolled her eyes. "And why should I care?" Elesis asked. "Because they are the judges for the talent show! Duh... Are you nuts?" The girl rolled her eyes as she joined in with the big crowd. "Whatever... It's not like Any of us will get scouted by those two anyways... Pshhh I'll make use of my time by repeating my routine rather then going around kissing ass." Elesis sighed as she headed home.

~Seoul 3:40PM~

"Hey Elsword! I'm hoooooome, and I also bought Yukgaejang!" Elesis shouted as she entered the house. "Sorry I'm late... The traffic was a little... Slow..." Elesis paused as she looked at the mysterious man in the living room with Elsword. "W-Whos that?" Elesis asked. "Oh hey, it's my sister Elesis!" Elsword pointed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Penensio of Red Knight Agency." The man introduced as he held his hand out. "Wow~ it's an honor to meet you sir." Elesis answered. "Your brothers acting is very unique, but has he ever shown you what it sounds like when he sings?" Penensio asked. "Not really..." Elesis smiled. "Well... We'd like to sign a contract with him and have him become a trainee at Red Knight, because our next boy group is in need of a young trainee." Penensio nodded. "W-what?! Really? Oh my god congrats Elsword, I'm so proud of you!" Elesis cheered. "But it seems as though you two are in need of a parent or guardian... Elsword says your parents send you allowance and pay for this house's bills in America... Butt hey aren't able to make it to Korea..." Penensio sighed. "Can't you send a letter to them?" Elesis asked. "That is absolutely fine, but we are worried if Elsword gets injured during training or is in bad physical and mental health... He won't have his parents here to help."

"So let me ask you one more time Elsword... Are you sure, you want to be a trainee at Red Knight Entertainment?" Penensio asked slowly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yes." Elsword answered. "Congratulations, training will start once the letter is signed and returned. You will train everyday except for Saturday and Sunday so you can enjoy your weekend." Penensio smiled as he shook Elsword's hand. "Thank you sir, I look forward to training with you!" Elsword bowed.

 **And that's it everyone, season 2 is kicking off with Elsword training at a lower ranked agency...thank you for the Supportive PM's and Follows, see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back everybody~ did ya miss me? Nahhhh it's me who missed you :3 Thanks for sticking around I can't wait to continue this story up to 5 seasons? But anyways I'll talk to ya guys later at the end too :O so enough with my nonsense, enjoy~**

Previously On Make It To The Top: Elsword gets the upper hand at becoming an idol but the training period will be most likely 4 years, due to the experience Elsword has and the required training to prepare him for debut. It has been a month since school started and the talent show is coming up in 2 weeks.

~Seoul 12:48PM~

it was a weekend and Elesis was in the school dance room with Ara practicing their dance for the talent show. Their going to do a Girl group medley showing off their personal dance moves along with the original dance moves from the bands:

(AOA- HEART ATTACK)

(NINE MUSES- HURT LOCKER)

(RED VELVET- DUMB DUMB)

(TWICE- CHEER UP)

(GIRLS DAY- SOMETHING)

(EXID- UP AND DOWN)

(EXID- AH YEAH)

(EXID- HOT PINK)

"Where's Elsword?" Ara asked as they took a break. The two were beginning to look like idols due to all the training, Elesis toned her legs even more sexier, and Ara lost weight and has an"S" line body shape now. "Well... He's in Gangnam right now... He hasn't come home since training at Red Knight Entertainment... However I do see him at school... We just never have time to meet up." Elesis panted. "He quit video games?" Ara giggled. "No... He spends his time at Internet cafe's instead of coming home to visit... Some students said he is active on League Of Legends... That idiot.." Elesis laughed. "Have you been talking to Add lately? Is he cool with the incident?" Ara asked. "Now that you mention it... He's not active on Twitter lately... Aaaaaand, he hasn't been talking to us in awhile." Elesis said worriedly. "Let's visit him! With chocolates and snacks!" Ara suggested.

"that's a great idea! And we can drag him shopping with us too if he feels like it!" Elesis grinned viciously. "Your funny~ I don't think he's gonna carry bags ever again since that last time we took him." Ara giggled. "Let's practice at full energy one last time before we go okay?" Elesis smiled as sweat was still dripping from her forehead. "O-oh... Hehe sure why not!" Ara agreed, her shirt was soaked so bad you could see her underwear.

~Seoul 2:48PM~

"oh thank god we took showers!" Elesis cheered as she sniffed her underarms for any leftover "essence". Ara did the same. "You think he's working?" Ara asked. "His house is above the restaurant... So he has to be there!" Elesis hoped. The two took a bus to the district and got off. "Cmon Ara, so we Can go shopping!" Elesis shouted. "Yeeees~" Ara shouted as she entered the restaurant with Elesis. The two walked up to the counter and waited for assistance.

"Hey, how may I help you?" A the lady asked as she grabbed her notepad. "Oh we're here to see Add Kim!" Elesis smiled. "Oh, he's up in his room right now... I'm his mother by the way." The lady greeted as she bowed towards Ara and Elesis. "N-no ! Please don't, we should be bowing, it's an honor to meet you!" Elesis answered shyly as she bowed along with Ara. "Should I go get him for you guys?" asked. "N-no.. It's fine we'll wait." Elesis smiled as she found a corner to sit down. "Oh, don't worry girls, I'll go see what he's up too!" said as she quickly ran upstairs.

After a 10 minutes she came back downstairs with Add behind her. "Ta-Dah~ here he is!" She cheered as she pushed Add towards Elesis and Ara. "How's it going Add? It's been awhile since we talked... I'm a little worried about you too.." Elesis asked. "I've been busy practicing..." Add sighed. "Oh, we're so sorry if we're disturbing you, we just wanted to bring you some gifts and ask if you would want to go to the mall with us." Ara answered. "Thanks... I heard Elsword is a trainee at Red Knight Entertainment now, congrats Seighart." Add answered awkwardly. The three sat silently due to the fact that they haven't spoke to each other in 3 weeks. "So... Can you go to the mall with us?" Ara asked. "I guess... I have a class at 1MILLION DANCE STUDIO toda-" Add answered. "W-WAIT YOU DANCE AT 1MILLION DANCE STUDIO?!" Elesis asked. "Yeah... Do you... Wanna..." Add was about to ask. "Forget the Mall lets go to 1MILLION!" Elesis shouted. "Warning... Eve is there..." Add sighed. "What?!... No way... That ruins everything... Let's go to the mall then Ara..." Elesis frowned. "Hey wait up for me too guys..." Add quietly mumbled as he threw on his hoodie.

~Times Square Mall 4:58PM~

"are you sure about what you've done?" Add asked. "I-I'm ready!.." Elesis shouted with her eyes covered by a sleeping mask. "In 3...2...1... Hello My Sexy best friend~" Ara teased as she lifted the sleeping mask. "Oh my god it's beautiful! H-how did you?" Elesis squeeled as she looked in the mirror. "OMO ALL OF YOU GUYS TOO?!" Elesis gasped. Add now had his hair back to his original natural Asian black making him look way different then his regular hair that was a crazy white. Ara now has lighter brown hair and some super light curls, and Elesis was a nice mix of faded blonde.

Add a . After the word Instagram

Elesis: instagramcom/p/7-UjkYgPyT/

Add: instagramcom/p/BEJJmyLzWkm/

Ara: instagramcom/p/0FMQgEFrJ1/

"So? What do you think?" Ara asked. "I-I love it... Y-you guys too, ARA THAT COLOR MAKES YOU SEXY AS HELL AND ADD LOOKS FUCKING HANDSOME WITH THAT HAIRSTYLE!" Elesis pointed. "Calm yourself seighart... We're in public..." Add sighed. "Sorry... I just can't stop looking at you two sexy humans~" Elesis winked. "Add's right but I'm really liking these commenots." Ara giggled, blushing slightly. "Now let's split the bill!" Elesis said as ran up to the counter. "Well each pay for our own hair styles please!" Elesis grinned.

~Times Square Mall 5:26PM~

"sorry sir I can't find those two..." Edan sighed on the phone. "Well... I guess we're going to have to drop them... Fortunately they don't end up debuting under REN Entertainment and becoming our rival group." Raven answered. "If only I knew what school they were from... Sorry CEO... I'll see ya later." Edan sighed once more. "It would be a coincidence if they just passed by me, It's not like they changed their hair color too, haha!" Edan chuckled as Elesis, Add, and Ara passed by.

"why was that guy laughing so hard?" Elesis asked Add as the three continued shopping. "I dunno.. He's got problems." Add yawned. "Don't be so stubborn Add, who knows what was funny." Ara defended. "You guys are both crazy... I don't even know why I'm here..." Add yawned. "Because you tagged along? Stop being so stubborn, and open your eyes!" Elesis growled. "Well... If your not afraid of Eve... Let's go to 1MILLION together... The three of us, their teaching GDFR by FLO RIDA if you wanna learn the dance." Add suggested putting a tone on the word "afraid".

"Fine, lets go to my place first so I can drop off these bags, then we'll all go together!" Elesis stomped. "Well then... What are you waiting for?" Add smirked.

 **Hehe thanks for reading chapter 14 guys! It's been such an amazing experience and I can't wait to write more for you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone I'll see you later at the end of this chapter so I don't think there needs to be anymore thanking for now... But still thank you for over thousands of views! Chapter 15 is heading your way in 3...2...1..**

Previously on Make It To The Top: Edan's clumsiness always seems to creep up on him whenever the moment of importance is needed. The trio goes for a makeover and is heading out to 1MILLION DANCE STUDIO to learn a dance and enjoy their weekend except... The lesson is over.

~1MILLION DANCE STUDIO 6:38PM~

(GDFR) Dance Video Below:

/0Dz18a-pW_M

"And that will be it for our lesson today on GDFR." The dance teacher Bongyoung announced as the class began packing up and making room for the next class. "Hmmm Add? Is that you?" Eve asked as she strutted towards the trio. "Yeah... Did I miss out?" Add sighed. "Pretty much... But don't worry, I'm sure you can learn it all next class, your really talented." Eve complimented. "And... Are those?" Eve raised an eyebrow as she pointed at the other two. "Ara and Elesis." Add finished. "Oh... What are they doing here?" Eve yawned. "We came here to dance, no duh!" Elesis growled. "Whatever... Just try to stay away from Add... I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you here." Eve said as she flipped her hair. "What?! Add tagged along with me and Ara for your information! Isn't that right Add?" Elesis pouted. "...Will you two just shut up already?..." Add shook his head. "Well,good luck with the next dance... I heard it's pretty hard for a rookie." Eve shrugged as she finished packing up and left. "I want to step on her throat with my heels so bad!" Elesis growled. "Calm down Elesis!" Ara comforted as she massaged Elesis's shoulders. "Well, I came here to dance so let's warm up, the dance is going to be Worth It by Fifth Harmony." Add said as he began to stretch.

(WORTH IT) Dance Video Below:

/zUDXj8REpAI

~1MILLION DANCE STUDIO 8:00PM~

"Woah, I never knew you could move like that Add?" Ara giggled. "A dance is a dance no matter how girly it may look." Add blushed. "What matters is that we had a good time, right guys?" Elesis cheered. "Sure..." Add shrugged. "What do ya mean sure? You loved that dance!" Elesis teased as she wrapped Add into a tight hug. "Of course I loved the dance, It's made by 1MILLON DANCE STUDIO... Now get off me your all sweaty." Add sighed. "Don't boys like this kinda image~" Elesis answered with a wink. Add ignored Elesis and continued packing up his stuff and heading for the exit. Elesis certainly was not wrong... Who could resist a hot body Elesis drenched in sweat from all the hard dancing she was doing. "Your right... Except... You smell." Add corrected. "What?! Your all sweaty yourself too!" Elesis defended. "We're all smelly!" Ara added from the side.

"I thought boys had raging hormones... You seem to be different?" Elesis giggled. "No way! I do not swing that way Seighart!" Add defended as he pinned Elesis onto the floor. "I 100% like girls..." Add paused suddenly... "Oh shit! What am I doing?!" Add thought as he let go of Elesis. "Fine, I believe you~" Elesis giggled. "Just shut up Seighart..." Add blushed as he held out his hand for Elesis.

~Seoul 9:12PM~

"Hey, do you think all this dancing is tiring? Cause I'm feelin a little sleepy." Elesis moaned as the trio were on the subway. "No... I'm used to it." Add answered with his eyes shut. "Try to stay up Elesis, we might miss our sto- I mean YOU might miss your stop if you fall asleep." Ara frowned. "Haha... Don't worry Ara~ hey... Wouldn't it be fun if we got lost though?" Elesis giggled. "Stop! Don't joke around like that, you might jinx it!" Ara pouted. "Ara's right... We don't have class tomorrow, but if we end up lost until Monday, will surely be... Let's say, Upset..." Add continued to answer with his eyes shut. "Awwww Oppa~ are you worried?" Elesis purred. "No... I just can't imagine being lost with you..." Add sighed. "Awwww your mean... You don't actually mean it right?" Elesis asked. "..." Add continued to rest until the trio reached downtown Seoul.

"Hey I have an idea! Are you guys up for a night at my place?" Elesis asked excitedly. "Oh my gawd, really?! That would be nice, I already have an extra pair of clothes ready!" Ara Squealed silently. "Add, I promise it will be fun! You can borrow Elsword's bed since he's gone." Elesis smiled as she put a hand on Add's shoulder. "Unlike Ara... I don't have clothes with me... And I don't think my mom will approve of me sleeping in a house with just girls... Even if we're in different rooms... But, I mean I could really go for a crash at your place since it saves me an extra 21 minutes back to my place from the subway station." Add explained. "Uggghhh come on, gimme your phone, I'll talk to your mom and she'll let you stay for sure!" Elesis offered.

~Seoul 9:48PM~

"Really? That's so nice of you ... Okay thanks, I'll be sure to drop by for some food tomorrow! Goodbye." Elesis said before ending the call with Add's Mom. "Here you go~" Elesis sang as she handed Add his phone back. "Wow... I can understand how women can get along so well..." Add sighed as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Not all women..." Elesis answered as she thought about Eve. "Well... Either way you sir are hanging out with us for tonight~" Ara sang with her lovely voice as she hopped off the subway and spun gracefully ahead. "Don't lose your glass slipper yet, Cinderella." Add yawned as he followed after the Sakra Devanam. "So... No jokes right? I get to crash on your couch and you'll wake up next morning and never noticed that I left, am I correct?" Add asked Elesis. "That's the plan... Why don't you wanna sleep in my brothers room?" Elesis answered.

"Well... He's not as clean as you think..." Add grimaced. "Oh, well you do have a point!" Elesis giggled. The trio got on a bus and headed for Elesis's house. Add made sure so that Elesis wouldn't push the "stop" button on the bus every time they passed a food vendor. "You know... Idols go on diets..." Add mentioned as pulled her hand away from the button again. "Yeah... But you can just burn it off, like me! I say eat a lot and exercise until near death!" Elesis giggled. "We'll just order chicken or something when we get to your place... Please don't drag out the time any longer, I'm tired." Add yawned.

(Fun Fact: In South Korea, a lot of food gets delivered Unlike other countries that only deliver pizza. South Korea delivers noodles,fried chicken,burgers,soups,cake,stews, and all sorts of things! They also deliver food anywhere, such as beaches,parks,schools,malls,offices, or just a random street! Just tell them what you look like and you'll get your food! I might use this more in the future and just want you guys to know, so you don't go off asking in the comments "wait... Why are they delivering to a park?" I hope you guys enjoy these fun facts that pop up every so and then!)

~Seoul 10:30PM~

"Ugggghhhh I'm gonna shower first, you and Add can explore the house okay Ara?" Elesis said as she stretched. "Okay, but Elesis how did you buy a house like this?" Are asked amazed by its size. "My parents were idols back in the day, this the house they stayed in before moving to the America, now they just have a contract where all the bills get sent to America and they pay for me and Elsword from there." Elesis answered as she grabbed a pair of clothes. "Its so beautiful, I hope your parents are doing well!" Ara answered. "Oh, thank you! I'll make sure to tell them about you once I get a chance to call them again." Elesis said as she closed the bathroom door behind her. "Well, it's just me and you Add." Ara stretched. "Keep an eye out for Seigharts chicken it might arrive at any moment." Add yawned as he hopped onto the couch and shut his eyes. "W-what? Your going to bed already?" Ara asked. "Yeah, I'm going to head out early tomorrow since I don't want to disturb Elesis and you." Add answered.

"I don't think Elesis really minds... Besides aren't we close enough to be friends now? Think about it, we've been doing everything together." Ara giggled as she remembered all the time they spent together. "I'll think about it..." Add said as he continued to rest. It felt like hours of silence after Ara's comment Add never felt friendship at all throughout his entire life, Add began to tear up as he thought about the moments they shared. "A-Add? Are you okay?" Ara asked as she saw the visible tears falling from Add's eyes. "I'm fine... I Just accidentally got hair in my eyes." Add lied. "Oh, alright... If you ne-" Ara was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. "Well I guess it's here." Ara yawned as she got up and grabbed her purse.

"I'm gonna go find where the kitchen is I'm gonna grab us some drinks too." Add said as he headed out to find the kitchen. "That's fine, while your at it tell Elesis I'm going to shower too!" Ara answered back as she found some money for the delivery. Add headed to the end of a hallway which he swore Elesis headed down to awhile ago but she did not seem to be present in the bathroom. Add headed back out and took a left to find Elesis in nothing but her underwear. "S-Seighart, why aren't you wearing any pants?!" Add blushed. "W-wha?" Elesis answered. "I'm wearing shorts, it's just an oversized shirt." Elesis continued. "Oh... Sorry I thou-" Add was cut off by Elesis. "W-wait... You thought I was naked?" Elesis said as she bit her lip. "Add... I didn't know you were so dirty~" Elesis teased. "Shut up... I just wasn't thinking at the moment." Add blushed.

"Your not gonna try and sleep with me tonight are you?" Elesis teased some more. "Ughh get over it." Add sighed as the blush vanished completely. "The chickens here... Make yourself useful and grab some drinks with me." Add ordered. "Yes sir!" Elesis saluted. "Are said shes gonna shower too so, let's not eat until she gets back." Add yawned.

~Elesis's House 11:02PM~

"Wow I'm so full..." Ara said as she hugged her stomach. "How many servings did you order?" Add asked. "Magic number 6!" Elesis smiled. "Now we're going to have to burn it off." Ara giggled. "It's late... I'm going to crash on the couch now so I'll help you clean up and I'll rest up after." Add yawned. "No way! You wanted to hangout with us, what were you expecting?" Elesis pouted. Add forgot that he never had friends before, and never actually stayed at a friends house either. "Wait... I just wanted to sleep on your couch." Add answered. "Add, this is a slumber party!" Ara giggled. "Don't you know what that is?" Elesis asked. Add came out truthfully. "No... I ummm never had friends before..." Add coughed embarrassingly. Ara's face lit up along with Elesis, the two couldn't believe it... The boy who swore at Elesis and held a grudge against her became their friend. "That's what friends are for! We basically stay up, watch horror movies and play games!" Elesis answered.

"But I do think it's a little late for movies right now... How about the classic truth or dare?" Ara suggested. "Totally~" Elesis answered.

 **Well that's it for this chapter everyone! It's the most longest chapter I've ever written, hehe it's even longer the the first chapter which was 1.8k words long, thank you for all the support, the second part to this chapter is coming up soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm back with the continuation of the last chapter and I can't wait because the next following chapters get more and more exciting after this one :D Btw I've also updated the first chapter because Rose will be a character soon in the series. I'm still thinking of whether or not to add Lu and Ciel, since their already celebrities but the likely hood of them becoming characters are unlikely.**

Previously On Make It To The Top: Add and Ara decide to stay at Elesis for a night after all the hard dancing they did at 1MILLION. They decide to play a game of truth or dare to end the night.

~Elesis's House 11:46PM~

"Ughhh fine, but let each third spin be a dare... I don't want to play 20 questions." Add yawned as he grabbed a nearby empty soda bottle. "I'll go first! Whoever doesn't do their truth or dare will be the slave to the one who issued the truth or dare!" Ara clapped before spinning the bottle. "Truth or Dare?" Ara winked as it landed on Elesis. "Truth." Elesis answered courageously. "Do you think you can pull off a sexy concept for our school talent show? Even if it made its way to your parents?" Are asked. "Of course, I mean who wouldn't want me~" Elesis nodded.

"Truth or dare?" Elesis asked Add as the bottle landed on him. "Dare." Add answered tiredly. "Show me your abs~" Elesis ordered as she licked her lips. "Elesis!" Ara blushed. "Don't you think that's a little too mu-" Ara was cut off as her cheeks flushed red. "Oh my god..." Ara said as she drooled slightly. "Oh, I wasn't expecting this..." Elesis giggled as she too also blushed. "Enough..." Add rolled his eyes as he spun around and hopped onto the couch. "Cmon, one more!" Elesis begged. "Just continue without me..." Add yawned. "Fine." Elesis spun the bottle and it landed on herself. "I dare you to do 3 push ups on top of Add." Ara giggled. "W-wait! Ara that's too much... He's tired." Elesis blushed.

"Oh... Okay, let's go to bed then." Ara shrugged as she got up from the floor. "Wait... But I really don't want too lose..." Elesis giggled shyly. "It's fine Elesis we can skip the punishment." Ara answered. "Add get on the floor..." Elesis ordered. "Yes ma'am..." Add saluted tiredly. Elesis quickly hopped on top of Add and positioned herself. "Here it goes!" Elesis said as she lowered herself. "1..." Elesis counted. "2..." Elesis continued. "3..." Elesis panted as she lowered herself deeper, this time her chest pressing against Add.

Add had his eyes closed the entire time, but opened them right away as he felt the sensation on his chest. "Too deep Seighart!" Add blushed as he lifted Elesis off himself. "Sorry..." Elesis panted as she blushed madly. "I-I said you didn't have to do it!" Ara answered regretfully. "I'm sorry I made you do this." Ara apologized. "No, it's fine... I actually enjoyed it." Elesis giggled. "W-what?" Ara asked in shock. "I'm kidding~" Elesis giggled. "It was just a dare, no feelings right Add?" Elesis asked as she turned to Add. "Yeah... Now go to sleep Seighart." Add yawned. "W-wait lets take a selfie, I gotta tell people how much fun we had today on Twitter!" Elesis said as she convinced Ara to pose with her as they took a selfie with Add sleeping in the back.

"So... Your not awkward with Add?" Ara asked as they entered her bedroom. "Nope, I had my eyes closed too, it was just a dare." Elesis proudly answered. "Oh... Okay... Thanks for understanding." Ara smiled. "Aww don't worry Ara, it's not your fault, I wanted to see if Add was dirty anyway~" Elesis winked. "Ohhhhh~" Ara giggled. "Besides, why would I like him? This isn't a Korean Drama, there's no way I'll fall for a guy like him." Elesis giggled. "Haha, yeah... That never happens in real life." Ara nodded. "I only tease Add because I want him to see me as an annoying friend, and forget about what happened weeks ago." Elesis yawned. "Ohhhh so that's why he's been in a good mood! Well, let's get to bed now shall we?" Ara answered.

~Elesis's house 7:48AM~

"Ara... What time is it?" Elesis yawned as she slowly looked to her left. "7:48... Let's wake up and get to work..." Ara answered still lying on the bed. "Yeah... Let's go check on Add..." Elesis stretched. The two headed out after washing up and saw no sign of Add. "Oh look at least he left a letter." Ara pointed. "I'm heading out early because I have personal matters to attend and don't want to disturb you and any of your daily habits, Thanks for letting me crash at your place Seighart... Sincerely Add Kim." Elesis read.

"Well... From Add's point of view I think he left at 5..." Elesis sighed. "He's so nice... I never thought I'd see this side of him." Ara answered. "That idiot..." Elesis blushed as she thought about last night. "Hey lets go visit him anyways, I promised his Mom I would stop by for breakfast." Elesis shrugged. "That sounds good, and I can catch a bus back to my place after we get there too." Are nodded. "Oh let's get ready, do you still have an extra pair of clothes?" Elesis asked. "I'm always ready." Ara winked as she followed Elesis back into her bedroom.

Elesis went with her regular denim skinny jeans and a white hoodie. Ara wore leather skinny jeans and a white sweater instead. The two checked each other out and approved before heading out.

~Seoul 8:40AM~

"I wonder if he's busy today?" Elesis thought as she and Ara entered his restaurant. "Good morning !" Elesis greeted as she bowed, followed by Ara. "Oh, are you here to see Add?" asked. "Not really, I promised I would stop by for breakfast." Elesis answered. "Oh yes, I forgot about that." smiled. "But anyways, Add's not here at the moment, he's in Incheon right now, his old friend Rose is coming to Korea!" mentioned as she set down two glasses of water and two plates of Eggs, bacon, and toast. "Oh how much is this?" Ara asked politely as she reached for her bag. "It's usually, 4 dollars per plate but since you guys are a friend of Add's I'll kindly take just 2 dollars." answered. "Nono... That's too much I'll give you 5 dollars, the effort put into make this deserves more than 2 dollars." Ara defended as she handed 5 dollars. "Thank you Ara, I'll kindly accept it then." answered as she kindly took the money. "Thank you so much! We'll be sure to visit you again soon!" Elesis thanked before she dug in.

"so what are your plans for today Ara?" Elesis asked as she stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth. "I think I'm going to work at the cafe today... Aren sent me a text saying it was really busy today!" Ara answered. "Well goodluck... I'm going to be helping you from now on because I passed the interview for your job a week ago~" Elesis winked. "What? Really?! It's going to be so much better with you there! My brother is boring, he's always stalking about league of legends with his friends while working ughhh." Ara sighed. "Haha what if Add plays that?" Elesis thought. "My brother goes nuts for anybody who's up for a match against him... I don't get why League of legends is so fun..." Ara giggled earning glares from young boys ages 11-19 all around. "Hehe... I maybe should've have said that quietly.." Ara whispered.

 **Well, thanks for reading this chapter, who is Rose and why would she be here? Your going to have to read the next chapter to find out ;) but anyways thank you for all the supportive dms and I'll be sure to update soon!**


End file.
